Into the Past of the Ancient Clans
by SilverBlossomHeart
Summary: The cats of Starclan have received a new prophecy which they believe predicts the fall of Starclan to the Dark Forest, but then some of their ranks disappear. Reborn into the past, 10 Starclan cats must stop the Dark Forest cats that were also reborn and trying to change history. With the help of some extraordinary cats, the Starclan cats set off on a quest to save the past.
1. Prologue

**Into the Past of the Ancient Clans**

The stars were twinkling in the dark sky and everything was peaceful and calm, after the clans were founded many seasons ago, all five clans had lived in harmony with only minor skirmishes over boundaries. But nothing could predict how different life would be for the Ancient Clans in the long, painful seasons ahead.

Allegiances

Starclan

Thunderstar- large ginger-and-white tom with white paws and amber eyes

Windstar- wiry brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Riverstar- silver-gray tom with bright green eyes

Shadowstar- thick-furred black she-cat with green eyes

Skystar- light gray tom with ice-blue eyes

Bluestar- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Oakheart- reddish brown tom

Firestar- handsome ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt and green eyes

Yellowfang- dark gray she-cat with broad, flattened face

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Ravenflight- black tom with a white dash on his chest and white tail tip

Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Feathertail- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Spottedleaf- beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled pelt

"Hello Firestar, how's the prey running?" called Graystripe. "Fine! How are you?" replied the ginger tom. "We should get going,"said Graystripe. Together, they ran to meet up with Bluestar, Sandstorm, and Ravenflight on the way to the meeting. _Bounding through Starclan territory where the sun is bright and there's always a refreshing breeze is nice, but sometimes a cat just needs to have some adventure,_ thought Firestar. Without realizing where he was, the tom ran straight past Graystripe as he stopped at the sunny clearing with the other Starclan warriors on the way to the meeting. Just noticing his friend wasn't next to him anymore, Firestar skidded to a halt and looked around to see Bluestar, Sandstorm, Ravenflight, and Graystripe purring as he realized his mistake and gave his chest fur a few licks. "Well Firestar seems eager to get to the meeting, let's go then," mewed Ravenflight.

"Looks like you finally bothered to show up," muttered Yellowfang. "Yellowfang's in a bad mood today," said Oakheart. "Well, isn't she always at least a little bit grumpy? The day she acts sweet like honey, is the day I'll be worried" joked Sandstorm. Yellowfang growled, "Are you done fooling around and joking about when you'll be worried about me? Because there are greater things to worry about like the Dark Forest, you know about the new prophecy. 'Mysterious darkness eternal shall bring down the sky's warriors' we all know this is talking about the Dark Forest defeating Starclan but we cannot allow this to happen." Every cat nodded their head in agreement.

"There is always hidden meaning to every prophecy, we are just scratching the surface to it. It can mean something else, we just assume it means the Dark Forest and Starclan, but what if it means a different 'dark force' and not all of Starclan?" wondered Feathertail.

"Well everything in the prophecy will unfold until the end when everything is clear," assured Oakheart, "I'm sure it's going to be different from what we think it is. I mean, the Dark Forest isn't all that mysterious." Once again, cats nodded but this time some of them protested. "But they are the only eternal force of darkness!" cried Ferncloud. "So? Starclan doesn't know everything!" shouted Mistystar.

"Everybody! What are you doing!? Shouting and fighting among yourselves like newly made apprentices!" rang a deep, clear mew.

Thunderstar, Windstar, Riverstar, Shadowstar, and Skystar stood at the crest of the hill, bathed in sunlight. One by one, they leaped down in front of the throng of cats and glared at them. "We were discussing the new prophecy," replied Raggerstar, who was brave enough to speak before the angry leaders. "Sounded more like arguing over it like little kits," snorted Windstar scathingly. "Well it's understandable that they'd be worried about it," mewed Riverstar gently, reasoning with Windstar's anger.

"Well either way, this meeting is over since we can't come to a decision over this, let's just see how it plays out," called Bluestar over the noise and commotion. She stood and walked towards the river to hunt.

After Bluestar left, cats started heading off in which way, going to wherever they needed to be. Only Firestar, Graystripe, Yellowfang, Sandstorm, and Ravenflight, remained sitting there looking at one another before Yellowfang broke in and murmured. " We'd better go after for Bluestar." Everyone slowly rose from their comfortable sitting positions before following Bluestar's scent trail.

"Bluestar! Why did you just walk off like that? Oh, hi Firestar, Graystripe, Mistystar, Sandstorm, Feathertail,Yellowfang," mewed Spottedleaf, nodding her head towards each cat as she said his or her name. While the Starclan cats weren't looking Ravenflight who had walked away from the meeting in a different direction slowly stalked up in the shadows and pounced on Graystripe's tail. "Gotcha!" purred Ravenflight. "What was that for?!" demanded the gray tom, rubbing his poor tail. "Well anyway I was going to catch a mouse before Spottedleaf scared it away–––," muttered Bluestar before a stinging pain overcame her body. "Bluestar?! What's wrong–––," cried Oakheart worriedly, before he collapsed too. One by one the Starclan cats started to black out for some reason.

"Firekit, wake up, your brothers and sister are already awake," mewed a gentle voice. Firekit? Brother and sisters? thought Firestar.

"Graykit, Bluekit, and Spottedkit are waiting for you to go outside so you can play with them and the other kits that were born this moon. There are so many of you and Blossomheart has more to come," mewed the mysterious voice. "Now go out and get some fresh air."

 _How many other Starclan cats were sent here?_ wondered Firestar.

"Firestar! Sandstorm! Bluestar! Spottedleaf!" yelled Thunderstar. He was looking for the cats that had disappeared from Starclan for a few days now. With the other original clan leaders he covered lots of ground but still couldn't catch a whiff of their scent until he came upon the clearing where they had last been. Thunderstar's eyes became wide as he realized it was stale but there were no other trails leading away from the spot. "What in Silverpelt is going on?" muttered Thunderstar. _It's like they disappeared_ , he thought.

Thunderclan Allegiances (so far)

Leader- Moonstar- silver she-cat with white underbelly and paws

Deputy- Blossomheart- silver she-cat with white paws and tail tip

Medicine Cat- Birchleaf- brown and tan striped she-cat

Apprentice- Adderpaw- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Queens

Swiftbreeze- black-and-white spotted she-cat with amber eyes

Firekit- ginger tom with flame-colored pelt and green eyes

Graykit- long-haired gray tom

Bluekit- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Spottedkit- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat

Fernleaf- dappled golden-brown she-cat with green eyes

Oakkit- reddish brown tom

Yellowkit- dark gray she-cat with broad, flattened face

Sandkit- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Berrymint- gray she-cat with pale green eyes, white paws, and white speckles on her chest

Featherkit- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mistykit- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenkit- black tom with a white dash on chest and white tail tip

Flamekit- bright ginger tom with black spots, ear tips, tail tip, and paws

Blossomheart- silver she-cat with white paws and tail tip (Mate of Fleetfire)


	2. Kithood and Training

Kithood and Training

This is the Random Shoutouts, Apologies, and Announcements Section

Thanks to all the people on Quizup that gave me OCs! I'll be giving one shoutout per chapter for all of the OCs, one by one, everyone's OCs will get a shoutout eventually, sorry if the Shoutouts are lame

I'm very sorry if the allegiances are long but there are a lot of cats in the ancient clans and if you look closely at the allegiances, you just might recognize some of the kits. (Hint: Shadows) Also sorry that I separated the warriors to toms and she-cats, I thought it would be easier to understand who was who.

The slight delay was unexpected, the allegiances took me about ten hours (not all at once) to finish, I died afterwards, but I'm here now! And so is the chapter, sorry if it's not the right length.

Shoutout to TriviaCat (Southstar of Blizzardclan) on Quizup for understanding that I couldn't use her OC Moonpelt and had to change it to Shadepelt (of Shadowclan)!

Thank you so much awesomesauceoreos, I really appreciate that you favorited it, followed it, and followed me! And you gave me a review! This is my first fanfic so yeah, I'm just running blind and learning from experience. If you have tips, I'll gladly accept them!

Thank you Zombie oshawott (I know what an oshawott is, I love Pokemon) for following this story!

Thanks to Glassdrop (I like that name) for following my story!

Thanks guaritheking for following and commenting on this story too!

And I just realized I forgot to post a disclaimer so...

ERIN HUNTER OWNS WARRIORS, AND NOT ME!

I need kit suggestions, I'll choose my top 7 favorites because they'll be born in a chapter later. Please comment or review to submit suggestions!

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader- Moonstar- silver she-cat with white underbelly and paws (mother of Pinepaw, Grasspaw, Leafpaw, and Thornpaw)

Deputy- Drizzlefur- misty-gray tom with yellow eyes (temporarily)

Medicine Cat- Birchleaf- brown and tan striped she-cat

Apprentice- Adderpaw- brown tabby tom with green eyes

She-Cats

Swirlstreak- golden she-cat with swirled brown tabby stripes with blue eyes

Sunshadow- orange she-cat with black spots and paws with golden eyes

Mistflight- dark gray she-cat with deep blue eyes

Apprentice- Cherrypaw

Pinkrose- cream she-cat white paws and amber eyes

Sparkeye- bright pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Twistedcreek- brown she-cat with white streaks and a white, twisted paw

Creekheart- brown and white she-cat with a white tail tip

Swallowstrike- silver she-cat with pale green eyes, legs with black tabby stripes, and a dark brown stripe on her back

Leafpelt- pale golden she-cat with white paws (Nightfall's mate)

Goldenbreeze- golden she-cat

Apprentice- Thornpaw

Poppyspeck- brown and white speckled she-cat

Milkfoot- pure white she-cat with a gray paw

Apprentice- Grasspaw

Bubbletail- small silver she-cat with white spots on her tail

Toms

Fleetfire- ginger tom with a plumy tail (father of Blossomheart's kits)

Hiddenheart- ginger and white tom with a blaze on chest and yellow eyes

Hailstorm- pale gray tom with a white mark on his chest (father of Featherkit, Mistykit, Ravenkit, and Flamekit)

Skystorm- gray and black tabby tom (father of Pinepaw, Grasspaw, and Thornpaw)

Lightningheart- black tom with a white blaze on chest

Apprentice- Leafpaw

Rainfall- gray and black speckled tom (father of Brownkit, Darkkit, Thrushkit, and Stormkit)

Nightfall- black tom with red and blue odd eyes (Leafpelt's mate)

Beetlenose- dark brown tom with a white patch on his nose

Apprentice- Pinepaw

Starlingfoot- brown tom with white spots (father of Oakkit, Yellowkit, and Sandkit)

Scorchflame- dark ginger tom with brown paws (father of Firekit, Graykit, Bluekit, and Spottedkit)

Apprentices

Cherrypaw- ginger she-cat with dark ginger paws

Pinepaw- dark ginger she-cat with white chest and paws

Grasspaw- cream she-cat with green eyes

Thornpaw- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Leafpaw- pale brown tom with white paws and green eyes

Queens

Mallowleaf- pale brown she-cat with green eyes (mother of Brownkit, Darkkit, Thrushkit, and Stormkit)

Swiftbreeze- black-and-white spotted she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Firekit, Graykit, Bluekit, and Spottedkit)

Fernleaf- dappled golden-brown she-cat with green eyes (mother of Oakkit, Yellowkit, and Sandkit)

Berrymint- gray she-cat with pale green eyes, white paws, and white speckles on her chest (mother of Featherkit, Mistykit, Ravenkit, and Flamekit)

Blossomheart- silver she-cat with white paws and tail tip (mate of Fleetfire)

Kits

Brownkit- brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Darkkit- dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Thrushkit- dark brown tom with a white paw

Stormkit- gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Firekit- ginger tom with flame-colored pelt and green eyes

Graykit- long-haired gray tom

Bluekit- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Spottedkit- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat

Oakkit- reddish brown tom

Yellowkit- dark gray she-cat with broad, flattened face

Sandkit- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Featherkit- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mistykit- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenkit- black tom with a white dash on chest and white tail tip

Flamekit- bright ginger tom with black spots, ear tips, tail tip, and paws

Elders

Riverleap- gray she-cat with black muzzle, paws, and tail, and blue eyes and failing sight

Flintwhisker- gray tom with a dark gray muzzle

Dapplemask- dappled brown she-cat

Tallrose- long-legged cream tabby she-cat

Tigerstrike- ginger tom with black tabby stripes

Riverclan

Leader- Alderstar- large ginger tom with white stripes on tail

Deputy- Fawnskip- light golden tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Medicine Cat- Swanfeather- white she-cat with bright pink nose

She-Cats

Daisypetal- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Cinderfoot- gray she-cat with green eyes

Lakewing- blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Mothtail- golden she-cat with white patches and brown tail tip

Blacksky- black she-cat with yellow eyes and gray left front paw

Willowtail- cream she-cat with a brown muzzle and paws

Apprentice- Brookpaw

Nightecho- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Shimmerwind- energetic, silver tabby she-cat

Apprentice- Specklepaw

Beepetal- cream she-cat with black stripes

Needlepine- spiky, black she-cat with yellow eyes

Yarroweyes- brown she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Apprentice- Minnowpaw

Budflower- gray she-cat with one black spot on chest

Bloomlily- white she-cat with brown spots

Toms

Wetpelt- dark brown tom with black patches and amber eyes

Ripplewave- muscular gray tom with darker rippling tabby stripes

Apprentice- Skypaw

Forestpelt- brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Otterpaw

Shellfur- brown tabby tom with three white paws

Wispfur- white tom with blue eyes (father of Honeykit, Yewkit, and Shardkit)

Snakeclaw- brown tabby tom with a darker tail tip and paws

Fishfin- black tom with white on half of his body (father of Podkit and Quailkit)

Shockfur- ginger tom with fur sticking up everywhere (father of Havenkit and Softkit)

Prickletail- gray tabby tom with a spiky brown tail

Rowanfang- dark ginger tabby tom

Reedheart- pale brown tom with yellow eyes (father of Wildkit, Mottledkit, Rushkit, and Antkit)

Duckwing- pale brown and silver tabby tom

Apprentice- Lotuspaw

Troutfoot- brown and gray mottled tom

Apprentices

Minnowpaw- silver she-cat with black tabby stripes on tail

Otterpaw- ginger tabby she-cat with two white paws and white tail tip

Lotuspaw- white she-cat with gray patches and blue eyes

Skypaw- silver tom with blue eyes

Brookpaw- silver she-cat with white underbelly

Specklepaw- speckled golden she-cat

Queens

Snowycloud- white she-cat with gray paws (mother of Honeykit, Yewkit, and Shardkit)

Sagepelt- white she-cat with black spots (mother of Havenkit and Softkit)

Lightflower- streaked brown and ginger she-cat (mother of Wildkit, Mottledkit, Rushkit, and Antkit)

Daypelt- cream she-cat with white spots (mother of Podkit and Quailkit)

Kits

Honeykit- golden she-cat with yellow eyes

Yewkit- black she-cat with white tail tip

Shardkit- gray she-cat with white stripes on her back

Havenkit- silver she-cat with black patches

Softkit- fluffy white she-cat with silver spots on her chest

Wildkit- white tom with brown spiky paws

Mottledkit- mottled white and gray tom

Rushkit- pale ginger tom with brown paws

Antkit- dark brown tom

Podkit- small black tom with one white paw and ice-blue eyes

Quailkit- tortoiseshell-and-white tom with yellow eyes

Elders

Perchflight- black tom with white streaks

Oatpelt- cream-colored she-cat with a white tail tip

Seedwhisker- brown tom with cream streaks

Sedgeleaf- gray tom with green eyes

Ryetail- cream she-cat with a slightly darker tail

Jaggedrock- gray tom with black zig-zagging stripes on his legs and back

Sparkletail- black she-cat with a white and ginger dappled tail tip

Lilaceye- gray she-cat with white underbelly and violet eyes

Windclan

Leader- Stormstar- black tom with gray stripes on tail

Deputy- Darkleaf- dark gray tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Greentalon- gray she-cat with green eyes, Apprentice- Pearfrost- light brown she-cat with amber eyes

She-Cats

Patchspring- white she-cat with black patches and blue-gray eyes

Slatefur- gray she-cat with dark grey spots

Rosefur- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Shimmermoon- gray she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice- Sheeppaw

Echoheart- silver tabby she-cat with a white underbelly

Croweyes- black she-cat with yellow eyes

Tinyblossom- small white she-cat with black front paws

Apprentice- Fennelpaw

Dewycherry- gray she-cat with ginger patches

Apprentice- Thistlepaw

Puddlejump- white she-cat with pale brown paws

Leopardspots- spotted golden she-cat

Marshfoot- brown she-cat with white speckles on forepaws

Morningflower- ginger and cream she-cat

Birdflight- brown tabby she-cat

Toms

Webpad- dark brown tom with large paws

Falconwind- pale silver tom with amber eyes

Gingerclaw- white tom with ginger patches and paws (father of Branchkit, Twigkit, Pebblekit, and Sagekit)

Scorchflame- dark ginger tom with brown paws

Barkpelt- scarred, dark brown tom (father of Crystalkit, Dewkit, and Dovekit)

Apprentice- Blazepaw

Rocktail- dark gray tom with a black tail

Spidertuft- gray tom with long legs (father of Littlekit, Ivykit, and Streamkit)

Weedtail- scruffy black tom with blue eyes

Lionwhisker- golden tom with a white muzzle

Harestep- light brown tom with a white tail

Apprentice- Heatherpaw

Gorsepad- light brown tom with white specks scattered on his paws

Hazedrop- mottled gray tom

Apprentice- Poolpaw

Horserun- lean brown tabby tom with black legs and tail

Rushingriver- swift black tom with gray tabby stripes and blue eyes

Leapfoot- lithe pale gray tom with blue eyes

Archtail- silver tabby tom with arched stripes on his tail

Bumbleflight- light brown tabby tom with black stripes on his tail

Apprentices

Heatherpaw- pale ginger she-cat with a white tail tip

Blazepaw- ginger tabby tom with white paws

Fennelpaw- brown tom with ginger tabby stripes

Thistlepaw- spiky black tom with white paws

Poolpaw- gray she-cat with paler gray patches

Sheeppaw- white and gray tom with black patches

Queens

Ashwing- pale gray she-cat with white markings (mother of Littlekit, Ivykit, and Streamkit)

Flightsong- slender light brown tabby she-cat with a white tail tip (mother of Crystalkit, Dewkit, and Dovekit)

Wheatwhisker- cream-colored tabby she-cat with feathery whiskers (mother of Branchkit, Twigkit, Pebblekit, and Sagekit)

Kits

Littlekit- tiny brown she-cat

Ivykit- cream she-cat with green eyes

Streamkit- brown tom with blue eyes and a white patch on his chest

Crystalkit- speckled gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Dewkit- white she-cat with blue eyes

Dovekit- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Branchkit- brown tabby tom with a mottled tail

Twigkit- dark brown tom with a ginger patch on his tail

Pebblekit- dark gray and black tabby tom

Sagekit- pale gray tabby tom with a black forepaw

Elders

Junipernose- gray tabby she-cat with a pink nose

Bramblenose- dark brown she-cat

Mallowpelt- light brown she-cat

Logtail- gray tom with a brown speckled tail

Nutpelt- brown tom with gray tabby stripes

Whiskerstreak- brown speckled tom with a white muzzle and long whiskers

Hickorypelt- dark ginger tom with green eyes

Goosenose- gray tom with a white muzzle and tail tip

Shadowclan

Leader- Stagstar- brown tom with pale brown stripes

Deputy- Wolfnose- large gray tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat- Ashwillow- gray she-cat with yellow eyes, Apprentice- Meadowpaw- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

She-Cats

Willowclaw- black and gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Birdflight- brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Shadepelt- sleek, black she-cat with amber eyes

Primrosepetal- golden tabby she-cat

Birdfeather- brown tabby she-cat with white streaks like feathers

Kinktail- black she-cat with a kinked tail

Duskriver- dappled dark brown she-cat

Apprentice- Thrushpaw

Cypressleaf- brown she-cat with green eyes

Marigoldear- brown she-cat with cream-colored ears

Plumnose- gray she-cat

Apprentice- Sootpaw

Graymist- gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Curltail- ginger she-cat with a curled tail

Wrenwing- dark brown she-cat with lighter tabby stripes

Toms

Mudpuddle- white tom with brown spots and green eyes (father of Maplekit, Darkkit, Thistlekit, and Clawkit)

Stormrunner- gray and white speckled tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Squirrelpaw

Embershade- black tom with ginger patches

Apprentice- Flowerpaw

Spruceleaf- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (father of Brokenkit, Tigerkit, and Hawkkit)

Stickleap- white tom with a large brown patches on back

Longwhisker- gray tom with long whiskers

Bristlepelt- spiky brown tom with amber eyes

Owltail- brown and white speckled tom (father of Breezekit and Cinderkit)

Screechraven- black tabby tom with white paws (father of Shredkit, Snowkit, Sparrowkit, and Redkit)

Tanpelt- tan tabby tom with brown stripes

Apprentices

Squirrelpaw- ginger she-cat with brown patches and a large, fluffy tail

Flowerpaw- white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes

Sootpaw- dark gray tabby tom

Thrushpaw- brown tabby tom with spiky tail fur

Queens

Icyberry- white she-cat with silver patches and blue eyes (mother of Maplekit, Darkkit, Thistlekit, and Clawkit)

Pearfoot- brown and golden dappled she-cat (mother of Brokenkit, Tigerkit, and Hawkkit)

Orchidtail- pale she-cat with a dark ginger tail tip (mother of Shredkit, Snowkit, Sparrowkit, and Redkit)

Peachfur- tan-colored she-cat with ginger spots (mother of Breezekit and Cinderkit)

Kits

Brokenkit- dark brown tabby tom with a crooked tail

Tigerkit- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Hawkkit- dark brown tabby tom with ice-blue eyes

Maplekit- orange-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Darkkit- black-and-gray tabby tom

Thistlekit- spiky-furred gray-and-white tabby tom with amber eyes

Clawkit- brown tom

Shredkit- dark brown tabby tom with white tabby stripes

Snowkit- small white tom with a gray stripe running from ear to tail tip

Sparrowkit- small mottled, brown tabby she-cat

Redkit- mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Breezekit- black tom with amber eyes

Cinderkit- gray she-cat with green eyes

Elders

Brindleflight- brown speckled she-cat

Doespring- light brown and cream she-cat

Parsleyleaf- green-eyed she-cat with a cream-colored pelt

Volestep- brown tabby tom with black flecks

Brackenflame- golden-brown tom with blue eyes

Batwing- black tom with green eyes

Eveningfur- white tom with mottled ginger and brown patches

Bushpelt- brown tom with green eyes

Moleclaw- dark brown tom with lighter shades of brown on his tail

Skyclan

Leader- Dovestar- light gray she-cat with dark tabby stripes

Deputy- Brackenpelt- brown tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Acornshell- brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice- Flashfire- ginger tom with amber eyes

She-Cats

Russetflower- dark ginger she-cat with a white tail

Hazelwing- golden-brown she-cat with green eyes

Sweetfur- fluffy white she-cat with pale ginger patches and green eyes

Fluffytail- fluffy silver she-cat an especially puffy white tail

Driftfrost- white she-cat with pale green eyes, a grey forepaw with a scar and dots on chest

Hazelmist- pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice- Stripedpaw

Cloudyfur- white she-cat with gray stripes

Mossypelt- ginger tortoiseshell with white paws

Flareshadow- ginger she-cat with black paws

Apprentice- Kestrelpaw

Lightningpelt- pale ginger she-cat with a crooked tail

Streakfoot- streaked cream tabby she-cat

Jaytail- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Nettletooth- pale brown she-cat with long teeth

Toms

Elmbark- scarred gray and brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Quickpaw

Timberface- gray tom with a brown patch on his face

Rootleaf- dark brown tom with green eyes (father of Rabbitkit, Eaglekit, Sorrelkit, and Larkkit)

Shadowear- dark gray tabby tom with a black ear

Aspentalon- dark and pale brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Vinepaw

Foxtail- ginger tom with a bushy tail and white tail tip and paws (father of Vixenkit and Lightkit)

Spikeburr- spiky ginger tom with brown spots

Hayclaw- cream tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Tawnypaw

Jumpspring- ginger tabby tom with white underbelly

Apprentice- Robinpaw

Patchtail- light brown tabby tom with dark brown patches on tail (Lunarkit, Mintkit, and Sandykit)

Leapwind- pale gray tabby tom

Apprentice- Cloverpaw

Larchstorm- striped tabby tom with a brown tail tip and green eyes

Runningstream- sleek, gray tabby tom

Apprentices

Cloverpaw- silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Tawnypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws

Quickpaw- lithe gray tabby tom with a short tail

Kestrelpaw- brown tabby tom with a gray tail tip

Robinpaw- dark ginger tom with white underbelly and paws

Vinepaw- gray tom with white patches

Stripedpaw- striped brown tom

Queens

Briarstem- golden she-cat with brown paws and green eyes (mother of Rabbitkit, Eaglekit, Sorrelkit, and Larkkit)

Finchfeather- ginger she-cat with pale ginger tabby stripes (mother of Lunarkit, Mintkit, and Sandykit)

Amberblaze-golden brown she-cat with black blaze on chest (mother of Vixenkit and Lightkit)

Kits

Larkkit- light brown she-cat with white spots and tail tip

Sorrelkit- dappled brown she-cat with white underbelly

Eaglekit- white and brown tom with a tabby stripes tail

Rabbitkit- brown tom with white tail and amber eyes

Lunarkit- black she-cat with white underbelly

Mintkit- pale gray she-cat with white underbelly

Sandykit- dappled ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Vixenkit- bright ginger she-cat with bushy tail with white tip and white paws

Lightkit- tiny tan she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

Elders

Mossfoot- brown tom with amber eyes

Quietstream- dark gray she-cat

Fogflake- gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Violetleap- gray tabby she-cat with pale, purple eyes

Springfoot- light brown tom with white paws

In Starclan...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'VE BEEN BORN AGAIN! THEY'VE BEEN MISSING FOR TWO MOONS NOW!" roared Thunderstar. "Well there were eleven kits born in the same moon. Ravenkit, Graykit, Firekit, Spottedkit, Bluekit, Sandkit, Oakkit, Yellowkit, Featherkit, Mistykit, and Flamekit were born this moon, all the kits but Flamekit look like the missing cats," mewed Sorreltail quietly.

"Well the prophecy 'mysterious darkness eternal shall bring down the sky's warriors' might be in motion. Can't we just bring them back?" asked Skystar. "But there are other cats that have been reborn," Riverstar pointed out. "Kits in Shadowclan look a whole lot like Dark Forest leaders too. We can't tell them to die, the Starclan cats must stay in the clans, the Dark Forest cats would have figured it out by now and will try to alter the past."

"Fine, but we still have to tell Firestar and the others that evil cats were also reborn," muttered Thunderstar. The ginger tom turned and padded away towards the river running through the Starclan territory. _Eleven stars shall rise from the shaded forest of secrets and nothing will be the same after the twelfth is born_ , the suddenly chilling breeze whispered through the leaves overhead. Thunderstar stiffened. _I have to tell the others! But they can't kill a kit or its mother, to stop it. And Flamekit must be the eleventh. What will this result in?_ thought the panicking Thunderstar.

 _Now it's been a quarter moon since Firekit and the others were born, a new litter of kits is given to the world._

Yowls cut through the air as Blossomheart labored in the nursery as her mate, Fleetfire, crouched next to her licking her encouragingly. The medicine cat, Birchleaf, and her apprentice, Adderpaw, were crouching in the nursery but Fleetfire took up most of the space in the cramped nursery, there were three other queens with litters of kits that were born recently and one queen that had kits three moons earlier. Now it was leaf-bare, the hardest time to have kits.

A tiny, white bundle slid out and Birchleaf expertly nipped the sac and lapped at it strongly, then pushed it towards its mother's belly. "It's a she-kit!" announced the brown medicine cat. Crack! The branch between the queen's jaws splintered as she crunched down. A strong ripple ran through her entire body as another kit was born. After a few heartbeats, the third kit arrived. "I think there'll be about five more kits in this litter," murmured Birchleaf. Adderpaw nodded. "Eight kits! Is that normal?!" shrieked Blossomheart. "Of course it is, it's uncommon but it happens, don't worry," assured the brown medicine cat.

"Is she done kitting now?" asked Firekit. "Shhhhhh, be quiet, she's tired,"scolded Swiftbreeze. "Seven healthy little she-kits that are white, each has a little black blaze on her forehead, and have a unique pattern. And a little silver one with white paws and tail tip with a white blaze on her forehead,"said Birchleaf as she stepped out of the nursery. Fleetfire rushed out of the nursery and grabbed a piece of moss, then headed towards the river to bring his mate a drink.

"It's so strange to have so many kits born in a litter, they must be special," muttered Birchleaf to Adderpaw later when they were strolling across the clearing to the medicine den.

"Wake up! Wake up!" came the annoying shout. Everyday, Silverkit and her sisters were nagged on and on about how they should open their eyes by the other kits. _What if we don't want to yet?_ thought Silverkit . She already knew all of her sisters' names and scents. They were all named after things in leaf-bare. So she had heard.

Now Flamekit, Firekit, and Graykit were tussling in the nursery. Silverkit felt tired, as always. Just as she thought she would have enough energy to open her eyes and walk around, just like her sisters that had opened their eyes earlier today. Summoning the energy built up inside of her tiny body, Silverkit lifted her tail when something rammed into her. The kit flew across the nursery and hit the bramble wall. She furiously jumped to her paws and hissed at whoever knocked her into the hard wall. Everyone stared at her, including her own mother and sisters.

"What?" asked Silverkit angrily. "Why are you staring at me like that!" Everyone else still stood there, not making a sound, like they were paralyzed. "Y-your eyes, they're so pretty," stammered Swiftbreeze. "Well _I_ don't think there's anything special about Silverkit," said Brownkit rudely. The annoyed silver she-kit just turned tail and walked out of the nursery to get a drink of water. Just like the kits and queens, everyone stared at her, Silverkit finally found the stream that runs through the camp and bent down. She stared at the pretty little she-cat in the pool that she crouched at, it was a peaceful little part that was off to the side from the stream. The she-cat that stared back had aqua blue and purple tinted eyes with a sparkle that looked like the night sky. A long, plumy tail waved above her head and a perfectly curved body was attached to a well-shaped head, long graceful legs, and delicate paws. _Great Starclan! No wonder everyone stared and Brownkit and Darkkit were jealous of her._ Silverkit smiled at the thought that the two older, mean female kits were jealous of her.

As Silverkit walked around camp taking in the scents, sounds, and sights, someone called out to her. "Hey! Are you Silverkit!" yelled someone behind her. She nodded, turning around to see a huge, cream colored she-cat. Well, huge to her anyways. "Hi! I'm Grasspaw!" said the excited cream-colored apprentice. "Hi, I'm Silverkit," mumbled the shy kit, still not sure how to respond. "Well I'll show you around camp! And you can meet Pinepaw and Moonstar! Pinepaw's my sister and Moonstar's our mom, Thornpaw's our brother. Pinepaw's real nice too," said Grasspaw all in a rush. Silverkit just nodded, staring wide-eyed at the slender, but well-muscled body.

After listening to a riveting tale of how Riverleap chased off a dog, Silverkit padded back to the nursery to rest. "So, how was your day, Silverkit?" asked Blossomheart who had crept up behind her, the startled kit jumped. "Fun!" she squeaked. "Well come sleep with your sisters," mewed her mother. As Blossomheart and her sisters fell asleep, Silverkit crept out of the nest making sure that all the other kits were asleep too.

That moonlit night, a tiny silver kit crept out of the nursery, wanting to train so she was better than all of her friends in the nursery and better than those bully kits. Putting one delicate paw in front of the other, the kit stalked silently across the clearing, light as a feather, silent as a gentle breeze. Practicing as many skills as she had heard apprentices learned, she trained until the sky turned gray, signaling that dawn was coming.

The next morning, came the call. "Hey Snowkit, Frostkit, Icekit, Cloudkit! I want you guys to be on my team with Ravenkit, Sandkit, Yellowkit, and Bluekit for the relay!" shouted Firekit. The chosen kits scampered over for a long, tiring relay race between two teams of nine kits each. "Well looks like Flamekit, Whitekit, Lilykit, Blizzardkit, Oakkit, Featherkit, Spottedkit, and Silverkit are on my team then!" yelled Mistykit. Firekit, Mistykit, and Bluekit were the leaders of the kits. They naturally had the ability.

"On your mark! Get set! Run!" cried Grasspaw, who had volunteered to be the judge of the race, each kit had to run one lap around the camp and then pass the mouse bone to the next racer without breaking it. Flamekit and Firekit took off at the second Grasspaw gave the signal, each team had their own strategy. Mistykit's team would send out their runners in order of fastest to slowest. Flamekit charged towards the clump of ferns that marked the finish line, Silverkit prepared herself to take the mouse bone as carefully but quickly as she could. Smoothly passing it off, Flamekit skidded to a stop as his teammate ran towards the first turn. Firekit had already passed the bone so Sandkit and Silverkit were whisker to whisker, kicking up a flurry of snow behind them. Come on Sandkit, you can do it! Run faster than Silverkit, you have longer legs! Firekit thought. The pale ginger she-cat could gain the lead if she lengthened her strides so that they covered more ground than Silverkit's. Slowly, Sandkit pulled ahead at the last turn, pelting headlong for the ferns, Silverkit trailing a few mouse-lengths behind. The bone was passed and the next pair took off.

"That was fun!" panted Ravenkit. "Why don't we have another competition tomorrow?" suggested Yellowkit, not in a grumpy mood for once after the thrilling race. Firekit's team had beaten Mistykit's team by a tail-length and they had playfully challenged them again. "We have to train for the Seasons Competition anyways for when we're apprentices. The Seasons Competition was a contest to determine which clans had the best apprentices. They competed in running, hunting, tree climbing, mock battles, and other events. Whichever Clan's apprentices won the most events earned the right to host the next Competition. Every other season, a competition took place so every cat in the clans could experience it as an apprentice.

Padding towards the fresh-kill pile, the kits were cut off by Brownkit, Thrushkit, Darkkit, and Stormkit. The litter of four was 3 moons older than the rest of the kits, who were all born in the same moon. They enjoyed picking on the other kits when they were in smaller groups, but not in a group of all eighteen kits like this. "Well, well, isn't this the immature kits that raced around camp today like a bunch of blind mice?" taunted Brownkit. The brown she-kit despised Blossomheart's kits for some odd reason and whoever was friends with them. "We just want fresh-kill, we're hungry," protested Bluekit. "Well wait till we eat," mewed Darkkit scornfully. The younger kits watched, dismayed when the four older kits took both of the juicy-looking mice and the fat squirrel that Fernleaf had caught earlier. All that was left were some scrawny blackbirds, a tough rabbit, and a large thrush. "At least there's a good thrush," commented Spottedkit. "Five kits can have the rabbit since it's pretty big, and four kits can share the thrush," suggested Graykit. "And every three kits can have a blackbird," meowed Featherkit. "New-leaf is almost here so then there'll be plenty of prey to eat," said Sandkit optimistically. "And there's only 3 more moons until we're apprentices!" Everyone tucked into the scrawny prey with renewed energy.

As they were eating, Silverkit decided that she should tell the other kits about her nighttime adventures so that they could all train together and trust each other even more so they were like a team. "Hey, I just wanted to ask you guys if you'd like to see what I'm up to at night," mewed Silverkit, the others looked at her, confused. "Well I stay up a bit longer after everyone else is asleep and train," confessed Silverkit. "So you want us to train with you?" mumbled Yellowkit, chewing thoughtfully on a bite of rabbit. "Yes?" Slowly, the cats started nodding their heads, thinking of the advantages of training when no one would see them. "I think it's a good idea!" Oakkit cheered. "We'd have an edge over Brownkit and the others, too," reasoned Featherkit. "So is that a yes?" asked Silverkit. "It's a definite yes, let's start tonight, just wait for the others to fall asleep and then we practice," said Bluekit.

The moon rose high above the treetops when the queens finally fell asleep. All the 3 moon old kits heaved themselves over the edge of their nests (they were old enough to have their own). "So what should we work on first?" whispered Sandkit. "Definitely silent movement, then we can see who can jump the highest," came the whispered reply. After a few close calls with Sparkeye, who was that night's guard. Every kit had mastered moving silently through the shadows without being spotted, they even crept a tree-length in front of Sparkeye without her noticing. Then, moving on to jumping, they worked on techniques to help them jump farther, higher, and faster. In the end, when they flopped into their nests, the kits were satisfied with the training and dreamt of what tomorrow night's session would be like.

"Hey! Looks like the babies are sleeping like the kits they are," sneered a taunting voice above Mistykit. Her eyes flew open, still light-headed from exhaustion, she tripped over her own paws while trying to get up. "Hah! Too weak to get up?" came the annoying, teasing voice of Thrushkit. "Hey Brownkit, Thrushkit, want to play fight?" asked Spottedkit, saving Mistykit from the bullies. "Anytime," growled Brownkit, why don't we take on Spottedkit, Featherkit, and Silverkit then in a fight?" suggested Darkkit mockingly, picking the shyest kits to fight with. "You're on."

"You're going down!" yowled Thrushkit as he launched himself at Spottedkit, but she was much smaller and nimbler. The she-kit just neatly dodged, rolled onto her back, and kicked Darkkit's soft belly. The dark gray she-cat grunted and then sprang at Silverkit, who in turn, leaped clear over Darkkit's head and onto Brownkit's back, knocking the brown she-cat off balance, giving Featherkit, the chance to get a blow in. All three kits aimed swipes at Silverkit, but her speed in battle was unmatched in the nursery. Working as a team and using all the skills they had learned during their nights of training, the three younger kits managed to wrestle the older kits to the ground. "We'll get you next time," grumbled Brownkit.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" yowled Silverstar. "Darkkit, Brownkit, Thrushkit, and Stormkit are old enough to become apprentices now! Nightfall, you have proved yourself to be a wise teacher, pass on your skills to your new apprentice. Darkkit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you'll be known as Darkpaw!"

"Thrushkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you'll be know as Thrushpaw! Your mentor will be Rainfall, pass on your patience and battling skills to Thrushpaw."

"Stormkit, your mentor will be Twistedcreek, pass on your hunting speed and skills to Stormpaw!

"Brownkit, you'll be known as Brownpaw from now on until you receive your warrior name. Sparkeye will be your mentor. Pass on your sharp eyes and fighting skills to Brownpaw!

"They're apprentices now so we only have to worry about the queens not waking up," mewed Spottedkit as the other kits gathered in the grassy clearing that connected to camp and was secure, but hidden by ferns, bracken, and brambles. It was their meeting spot since the area behind the nursery couldn't fit all of them, this as also where they trained, they brought moss in every now and then so they could practice pouncing or anything else. After nights of practicing attacks, defense moves, jumping, pouncing, stalking, and everything they could think of for three moons, even shy Spottedkit could beat an apprentice if she really put her mind to it. Now they just had to wait to become apprentices.

Nothing much happened after the four older kits were made apprentices, but the kits still trained and played. Brownpaw still teased them and told them all about what she and her siblings were doing as apprentices. Everything was fairly boring until a moon later. (They're 4 moons old now.)

A howl split air, then multiple howls echoed the first. Then, three lean, savage dogs crashed through the barrier. One leapt at Bluekit who had her back turned. She whipped around at the sound and saw a pair of gaping jaws.


	3. The First Prophecy

The First Prophecy

Shoutout to Nightfall Aura on Quizup! I'm very sorry, if you're sad after reading this chapter. Don't hate me please! I'm overprotective of my OCs too if you are.

Very sorry the chapter is so long and I'm guessing fairly boring, you'll find out what I mean if you read the chapter.

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader- Moonstar- silver she-cat with white underbelly and paws (mother of Pinepaw, Grasspaw, Leafpaw, and Thornpaw)

Deputy- Blossomheart- silver she-cat with white paws and tail tip (also a queen)

Medicine Cat- Birchleaf- brown and tan striped she-cat, Apprentice- Adderpaw- brown tabby tom with green eyes

She-Cats

Swirlstreak- golden she-cat with swirled brown tabby stripes with blue eyes

Sunshadow- orange she-cat with black spots and paws with golden eyes

Mistflight- dark gray she-cat with deep blue eyes

Apprentice- Cherrypaw

Pinkrose- cream she-cat white paws and amber eyes

Sparkeye- bright pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice- Brownpaw

Twistedcreek- brown she-cat with white streaks and a white, twisted paw

Apprentice- Stormpaw

Creekheart- brown and white she-cat with a white tail tip

Swallowstrike- silver she-cat with pale green eyes, legs with black tabby stripes, and a dark brown stripe on her back

Apprentice- Darkpaw

Goldenbreeze- golden she-cat

Apprentice- Thornpaw

Poppyspeck- brown and white speckled she-cat

Milkfoot- pure white she-cat with a gray paw

Apprentice- Grasspaw

Bubbletail- small silver she-cat with white spots on her tail

Mallowleaf- pale brown she-cat with green eyes

Clearice- pale silver she-cat with yellow eyes

Stripeclaw- striped brown she-cat

Toms

Fleetfire- ginger tom with a plumy tail (father of Blossomheart's kits)

Hiddenheart- ginger and white tom with a blaze on chest and yellow eyes

Hailstorm- pale gray tom with a white mark on his chest (father of Featherkit, Mistykit, Ravenkit, and Flamekit)

Skystorm- gray and black tabby tom (father of Pinepaw, Grasspaw, and Thornpaw)

Lightningheart- black tom with a white blaze on chest

Apprentice- Leafpaw

Rainfall- gray and black speckled tom

Apprentice- Thrushpaw

Beetlenose- dark brown tom with a white patch on his nose

Apprentice- Pinepaw

Starlingfoot- brown tom with white spots (father of Oakkit, Yellowkit, and Sandkit)

Scorchflame- dark ginger tom with brown paws (father of Firekit, Graykit, Bluekit, and Spottedkit)

Blackheart- large dark gray tom with a black underbelly and piercing, blue eyes

Ferretear- dark ginger tom with a bright ginger ear

Tumblefoot- brown-streaked tom with yellow eyes

Shortear- black and white tom with small ears

Bouncefoot- small light brown tom

Blazingbreeze- dark ginger tom with ginger streaks

Badgerfall- black tom with a wide, white stripe running from nose to tail tip

Apprentices

Cherrypaw- ginger she-cat with dark ginger paws

Pinepaw- dark ginger she-cat with white chest and paws

Grasspaw- cream she-cat with green eyes

Thornpaw- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Leafpaw- pale brown tom with white paws and green eyes

Brownpaw- brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Darkpaw- dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Thrushpaw- dark brown tom with a white paw

Stormpaw- gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens

Swiftbreeze- black-and-white spotted she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Firekit, Graykit, Bluekit, and Spottedkit)

Fernleaf- dappled golden-brown she-cat with green eyes (mother of Oakkit, Yellowkit, and Sandkit)

Berrymint- gray she-cat with pale green eyes, white paws, and white speckles on her chest (mother of Featherkit, Mistykit, Ravenkit, and Flamekit)

Blossomheart- silver she-cat with white paws and tail tip (mother of Fleetfire's kits)

Kits

Firekit- ginger tom with flame-colored pelt and green eyes

Graykit- long-haired gray tom

Bluekit- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Spottedkit- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat

Oakkit- reddish brown tom

Yellowkit- dark gray she-cat with broad, flattened face

Sandkit- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Featherkit- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mistykit- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenkit- black tom with a white dash on chest and white tail tip

Flamekit- bright ginger tom with black spots, ear tips, tail tip, and paws

Silverkit- slender silver she-cat with white paws and tail tip, with aqua-blue and purple tinted eyes and a long, plumy tail

Snowkit- pure white she-cat with light and dark green eyes

Icekit- white she-cat with pale silver spots and orange-gold eyes

Frostkit- dappled white she-cat with light gray marking and amber eyes

Whitekit- white she-cat with pale silver tabby stripes and yellow-green eyes

Cloudkit- pure white she-cat with light silver smudges on her paws and golden eyes

Blizzardkit- white she-cat with pale silver streaks all over her pelt and dark blue eyes

Lilykit- white she-cat with light silver paws, tail and spots with faded violet eyes

Note: Snowkit, Icekit, Frostkit, Whitekit, Cloudkit, Blizzardkit, and Lilykit all have a silver blaze shaped like a 4-point star on their foreheads, while Silverkit has a white one

Elders

Riverleap- gray she-cat with black muzzle, paws, and tail, and blue eyes and failing sight

Flintwhisker- gray tom with a dark gray muzzle

Dapplemask- dappled brown she-cat

Tallrose- long-legged cream tabby she-cat

Tigerstrike- ginger tom with black tabby stripes

Riverclan

Leader- Alderstar- large ginger tom with white stripes on tail

Deputy- Fawnskip- light golden tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Medicine Cat- Swanfeather- white she-cat with bright pink nose

She-Cats

Daisypetal- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Cinderfoot- gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Lizardpaw

Lakewing- blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Mothtail- golden she-cat with white patches and brown tail tip

Apprentice- Boltpaw

Blacksky- black she-cat with yellow eyes and gray left front paw

Willowtail- cream she-cat with a brown muzzle and paws

Apprentice- Brookpaw

Nightecho- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Shimmerwind- energetic, silver tabby she-cat

Apprentice- Specklepaw

Beepetal- cream she-cat with black stripes

Needlepine- spiky, black she-cat with yellow eyes

Yarroweyes- brown she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Apprentice- Minnowpaw

Budflower- gray she-cat with one black spot on chest

Bloomlily- white she-cat with brown spots

Toms

Wetpelt- dark brown tom with black patches and amber eyes

Ripplewave- muscular gray tom with darker rippling tabby stripes

Apprentice- Skypaw

Forestpelt- brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Otterpaw

Shellfur- brown tabby tom with three white paws

Wispfur- white tom with blue eyes (father of Honeykit, Yewkit, and Shardkit)

Snakeclaw- brown tabby tom with a darker tail tip and paws

Apprentice- Scarpaw

Fishfin- black tom with white on half of his body (father of Podkit and Quailkit)

Shockfur- ginger tom with fur sticking up everywhere (father of Havenkit and Softkit)

Prickletail- gray tabby tom with a spiky brown tail

Rowanfang- dark ginger tabby tom

Apprentice- Furzepaw

Reedheart- pale brown tom with yellow eyes (father of Wildkit, Mottledkit, Rushkit, and Antkit)

Duckwing- pale brown and silver tabby tom

Apprentice- Lotuspaw

Troutfoot- brown and gray mottled tom

Apprentices

Minnowpaw- silver she-cat with black tabby stripes on tail

Otterpaw- ginger tabby she-cat with two white paws and white tail tip

Lotuspaw- white she-cat with gray patches and blue eyes

Skypaw- silver tom with blue eyes

Brookpaw- silver she-cat with white underbelly

Specklepaw- speckled golden she-cat

Scarpaw- scarred dark tabby tom with an especially large scar on his nose

Boltpaw- thick-furred ginger tom

Furzepaw- golden-colored tom with ginger stripes

Lizardpaw- brown and ginger tom with a mottled tail

Queens

Snowycloud- white she-cat with gray paws (mother of Honeykit, Yewkit, and Shardkit)

Sagepelt- white she-cat with black spots (mother of Havenkit and Softkit)

Lightflower- streaked brown and ginger she-cat (mother of Wildkit, Mottledkit, Rushkit, and Antkit)

Daypelt- cream she-cat with white spots (mother of Podkit and Quailkit)

Kits

Honeykit- golden she-cat with yellow eyes

Yewkit- black she-cat with white tail tip

Shardkit- gray she-cat with white stripes on her back

Havenkit- silver she-cat with black patches

Softkit- fluffy white she-cat with silver spots on her chest

Wildkit- white tom with brown spiky paws

Mottledkit- mottled white and gray tom

Rushkit- pale ginger tom with brown paws

Antkit- dark brown tom

Podkit- small black tom with one white paw and ice-blue eyes

Quailkit- tortoiseshell-and-white tom with yellow eyes

Elders

Perchflight- black tom with white streaks

Oatpelt- cream-colored she-cat with a white tail tip

Seedwhisker- brown tom with cream streaks

Sedgeleaf- gray tom with green eyes

Ryetail- cream she-cat with a slightly darker tail

Jaggedrock- gray tom with black zig-zagging stripes on his legs and back

Sparkletail- black she-cat with a white and ginger dappled tail tip

Lilaceye- gray she-cat with white underbelly and violet eyes

Windclan

Leader- Stormstar- black tom with gray stripes on tail

Deputy- Darkleaf- dark gray tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Greentalon- gray she-cat with green eyes, Apprentice- Pearfrost- light brown she-cat with amber eyes

She-Cats

Patchspring- white she-cat with black patches and blue-gray eyes

Slatefur- gray she-cat with dark grey spots

Apprentice- Flypaw

Rosefur- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Shimmermoon- gray she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice- Sheeppaw

Echoheart- silver tabby she-cat with a white underbelly

Croweyes- black she-cat with yellow eyes

Tinyblossom- small white she-cat with black front paws

Apprentice- Fennelpaw

Dewycherry- gray she-cat with ginger patches

Apprentice- Thistlepaw

Puddlejump- white she-cat with pale brown paws

Leopardspots- spotted golden she-cat

Marshfoot- brown she-cat with white speckles on forepaws

Morningflower- ginger and cream she-cat

Birdflight- brown tabby she-cat

Toms

Webpad- dark brown tom with large paws

Falconwind- pale silver tom with amber eyes

Gingerclaw- white tom with ginger patches and paws (father of Branchkit, Twigkit, Pebblekit, and Sagekit)

Scorchflame- dark ginger tom with brown paws

Barkpelt- scarred, dark brown tom (father of Crystalkit, Dewkit, and Dovekit)

Apprentice- Blazepaw

Rocktail- dark gray tom with a black tail

Spidertuft- gray tom with long legs (father of Littlekit, Ivykit, and Streamkit)

Apprentice- Sharppaw

Weedtail- scruffy black tom with blue eyes

Lionwhisker- golden tom with a white muzzle

Harestep- light brown tom with a white tail

Apprentice- Heatherpaw

Gorsepad- light brown tom with white specks scattered on his paws

Hazedrop- mottled gray tom

Apprentice- Poolpaw

Horserun- lean brown tabby tom with black legs and tail

Rushingriver- swift black tom with gray tabby stripes and blue eyes

Leapfoot- lithe pale gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Stoatpaw

Archtail- silver tabby tom with arched stripes on his tail

Bumbleflight- light brown tabby tom with black stripes on his tail

Apprentices

Heatherpaw- pale ginger she-cat with a white tail tip

Blazepaw- ginger tabby tom with white paws

Fennelpaw- brown tom with ginger tabby stripes

Thistlepaw- spiky black tom with white paws

Poolpaw- gray she-cat with paler gray patches

Sheeppaw- white and gray tom with black patches

Sharppaw- pale ginger tom with unusually long claws

Stoatpaw- brown tom with green eyes

Flypaw- gray tom with two white spots on his back

Queens

Ashwing- pale gray she-cat with white markings (mother of Littlekit, Ivykit, and Streamkit)

Flightsong- slender light brown tabby she-cat with a white tail tip (mother of Crystalkit, Dewkit, and Dovekit)

Wheatwhisker- cream-colored tabby she-cat with feathery whiskers (mother of Branchkit, Twigkit, Pebblekit, and Sagekit)

Kits

Littlekit- tiny brown she-cat

Ivykit- cream she-cat with green eyes

Streamkit- brown tom with blue eyes and a white patch on his chest

Crystalkit- speckled gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Dewkit- white she-cat with blue eyes

Dovekit- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Branchkit- brown tabby tom with a mottled tail

Twigkit- dark brown tom with a ginger patch on his tail

Pebblekit- dark gray and black tabby tom

Sagekit- pale gray tabby tom with a black forepaw

Elders

Junipernose- gray tabby she-cat with a pink nose

Bramblenose- dark brown she-cat

Mallowpelt- light brown she-cat

Logtail- gray tom with a brown speckled tail

Nutpelt- brown tom with gray tabby stripes

Whiskerstreak- brown speckled tom with a white muzzle and long whiskers

Hickorypelt- dark ginger tom with green eyes

Goosenose- gray tom with a white muzzle and tail tip

Shadowclan

Leader- Stagstar- brown tom with pale brown stripes

Deputy- Wolfnose- large gray tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat- Ashwillow- gray she-cat with yellow eyes, Apprentice- Meadowpaw- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

She-Cats

Willowclaw- black and gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Birdflight- brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Shadepelt- sleek, black she-cat with amber eyes

Primrosepetal- golden tabby she-cat

Birdfeather- brown tabby she-cat with white streaks like feathers

Kinktail- black she-cat with a kinked tail

Duskriver- dappled dark brown she-cat

Apprentice- Thrushpaw

Cypressleaf- brown she-cat with green eyes

Marigoldear- brown she-cat with cream-colored ears

Plumnose- gray she-cat

Apprentice- Sootpaw

Graymist- gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Curltail- ginger she-cat with a curled tail

Wrenwing- dark brown she-cat with lighter tabby stripes

Toms

Mudpuddle- white tom with brown spots and green eyes (father of Maplekit, Darkkit, Thistlekit, and Clawkit)

Stormrunner- gray and white speckled tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Squirrelpaw

Embershade- black tom with ginger patches

Apprentice- Flowerpaw

Spruceleaf- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (father of Brokenkit, Tigerkit, and Hawkkit)

Stickleap- white tom with a large brown patches on back

Longwhisker- gray tom with long whiskers

Bristlepelt- spiky brown tom with amber eyes

Owltail- brown and white speckled tom (father of Breezekit and Cinderkit)

Screechraven- black tabby tom with white paws (father of Shredkit, Snowkit, Sparrowkit, and Redkit)

Tanpelt- tan tabby tom with brown stripes

Apprentices

Squirrelpaw- ginger she-cat with brown patches and a large, fluffy tail

Flowerpaw- white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes

Sootpaw- dark gray tabby tom

Thrushpaw- brown tabby tom with spiky tail fur

Queens

Icyberry- white she-cat with silver patches and blue eyes (mother of Maplekit, Darkkit, Thistlekit, and Clawkit)

Pearfoot- brown and golden dappled she-cat (mother of Brokenkit, Tigerkit, and Hawkkit)

Orchidtail- pale she-cat with a dark ginger tail tip (mother of Shredkit, Snowkit, Sparrowkit, and Redkit)

Peachfur- tan-colored she-cat with ginger spots (mother of Breezekit and Cinderkit)

Kits

Brokenkit- dark brown tabby tom with a crooked tail

Tigerkit- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Hawkkit- dark brown tabby tom with ice-blue eyes

Maplekit- orange-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Darkkit- black-and-gray tabby tom

Thistlekit- spiky-furred gray-and-white tabby tom with amber eyes

Clawkit- brown tom

Shredkit- dark brown tabby tom with white tabby stripes

Snowkit- small white tom with a gray stripe running from ear to tail tip

Sparrowkit- small mottled, brown tabby she-cat

Redkit- mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Breezekit- black tom with amber eyes

Cinderkit- gray she-cat with green eyes

Elders

Brindleflight- brown speckled she-cat

Doespring- light brown and cream she-cat

Parsleyleaf- green-eyed she-cat with a cream-colored pelt

Volestep- brown tabby tom with black flecks

Brackenflame- golden-brown tom with blue eyes

Batwing- black tom with green eyes

Eveningfur- white tom with mottled ginger and brown patches

Bushpelt- brown tom with green eyes

Moleclaw- dark brown tom with lighter shades of brown on his tail

Skyclan

Leader- Dovestar- light gray she-cat with dark tabby stripes

Deputy- Brackenpelt- brown tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Acornshell- brown she-cat with yellow eyes, Apprentice- Flashfire- ginger tom with amber eyes

She-Cats

Russetflower- dark ginger she-cat with a white tail

Hazelwing- golden-brown she-cat with green eyes

Sweetfur- fluffy white she-cat with pale ginger patches and green eyes

Fluffytail- fluffy silver she-cat an especially puffy white tail

Driftfrost- white she-cat with pale green eyes, a grey forepaw with a scar and dots on chest

Hazelmist- pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice- Stripedpaw

Cloudyfur- white she-cat with gray stripes

Mossypelt- ginger tortoiseshell with white paws

Flareshadow- ginger she-cat with black paws

Apprentice- Kestrelpaw

Lightningpelt- pale ginger she-cat with a crooked tail

Streakfoot- streaked cream tabby she-cat

Jaytail- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Nettletooth- pale brown she-cat with long teeth

Toms

Elmbark- scarred gray and brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Quickpaw

Timberface- gray tom with a brown patch on his face

Rootleaf- dark brown tom with green eyes (father of Rabbitkit, Eaglekit, Sorrelkit, and Larkkit)

Shadowear- dark gray tabby tom with a black ear

Aspentalon- dark and pale brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Vinepaw

Foxtail- ginger tom with a bushy tail and white tail tip and paws (father of Vixenkit and Lightkit)

Spikeburr- spiky ginger tom with brown spots

Hayclaw- cream tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Tawnypaw

Jumpspring- ginger tabby tom with white underbelly

Apprentice- Robinpaw

Patchtail- light brown tabby tom with dark brown patches on tail (Lunarkit, Mintkit, and Sandykit)

Leapwind- pale gray tabby tom

Apprentice- Cloverpaw

Larchstorm- striped tabby tom with a brown tail tip and green eyes

Runningstream- sleek, gray tabby tom

Apprentices

Cloverpaw- silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Tawnypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws

Quickpaw- lithe gray tabby tom with a short tail

Kestrelpaw- brown tabby tom with a gray tail tip

Robinpaw- dark ginger tom with white underbelly and paws

Vinepaw- gray tom with white patches

Stripedpaw- striped brown tom

Queens

Briarstem- golden she-cat with brown paws and green eyes (mother of Rabbitkit, Eaglekit, Sorrelkit, and Larkkit)

Finchfeather- ginger she-cat with pale ginger tabby stripes (mother of Lunarkit, Mintkit, and Sandykit)

Amberblaze-golden brown she-cat with black blaze on chest (mother of Vixenkit and Lightkit)

Kits

Larkkit- light brown she-cat with white spots and tail tip

Sorrelkit- dappled brown she-cat with white underbelly

Eaglekit- white and brown tom with a tabby stripes tail

Rabbitkit- brown tom with white tail and amber eyes

Lunarkit- black she-cat with white underbelly

Mintkit- pale gray she-cat with white underbelly

Sandykit- dappled ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Vixenkit- bright ginger she-cat with bushy tail with white tip and white paws

Lightkit- tiny tan she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

Elders

Mossfoot- brown tom with amber eyes

Quietstream- dark gray she-cat

Fogflake- gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Violetleap- gray tabby she-cat with pale, purple eyes

Springfoot- light brown tom with white paws

Bluekit froze for a second, then lashed out with a ferocious swipe, scratching the dog's nose. This gave her the moment of distraction she needed to recover from her surprise. Silverkit and Sandkit bounded over from the nursery entrance they were guarding to help Bluekit fight off the huge opponent. Bluekit and Sandkit jumped on the dog's back and Silverkit distracted it. Confused, the dog turned to run, but Bluekit and Sandkit jumped off of its back and swiped at its legs and muzzle. Then it ran off to escape from the trio of angry kits.

Screeches of anger and pain echoed throughout the camp as every cat fought with the pack. A big, brown mutt was pawing at the gap in the nursery's bramble walls, trying to reach Frostkit who had pressed herself into the gap. Sparkeye sprang to help the terrified little she-cat, but before she could spring onto the dog's back like she planned, it whipped around and leapt at her. Frostkit got the hint to run while the warrior distracted the dog so she ran to a safer spot where the rest of the kits and apprentices were sheltering as the older apprentices and warriors battled the invaders.

One by one, the dogs fled from the camp, leaving behind injured cats and pools of blood. Birchleaf and Adderpaw were dashing to and from the tree where cobwebs were made by spiders that lived there, stuffing and examining wounds. The medicine cat didn't notice Nightfall on the edge of the camp, wheezing while laying in a heap next to the cold body of Leafpelt. "Hey Birchleaf! Nightfall needs help!" called Featherkit across the clearing. The black tom was on the brink of death from blood loss and a torn belly. Adderpaw rushed over and stuffed his father's belly with cobwebs and gently licked Nightfall's wound to get rid of the blood. Slowly, Nightfall's breathing got shallower and shallower until it stopped completely. Adderpaw pushed his nose into his father's pelt.

"Moonstar! Moonstar! Are you okay, Moonstar? screeched Skystorm. The tabby tom was shaking his mate rather violently, trying to get a response out of her. "Urg," moaned Moonstar as Skystorm covered her in frantic licks, trying to wash away all of the blood on the wound on her belly and shoulder. The gash ran from her left shoulder to halfway down her belly. "This is bad, get away for a second Skystorm. Adderpaw, come and help me" mewed Birchleaf calmly. The grieving apprentice ran from Nightfall's body to Moonstar's. Gently moving Moonstar's paw, Adderpaw looked at her shoulder while Birchleaf chewed up a poultice and carefully patted cobweb into the deep gash on her shoulder. Moonstar hissed in pain as the dock and marigold juice trickled into the gaping wound. "Someone get her to my den so she can rest," ordered Birchleaf. Adderpaw trotted over to the stream to get soaked moss for the leader to drink. "This is her last life Adderpaw, we must act quickly to save her or she'll be on her way to Starclan sooner than we thought," Birchleaf whispered to her apprentice urgently.

Later...

"Blossomheart, lead the clan well," whispered Moonstar as her last life left her. "I will do my best," Blossomheart replied sadly. The deputy pushed her nose into her best friend's cooling pelt. "Blossomheart, you must go to the Moonstone tomorrow night after you appoint a deputy tonight," reminded Birchleaf gently.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan Meeting!" yowled Blossomheart. "As you may have heard, Moonstar is on her way to Starclan, we will sit vigil for her tonight. But now I must announce our new deputy! I say these words before the spirits of Starclan so that they may hear and approve this choice! The new deputy of Thunderclan will be Blackheart! Since Darkpaw's mentor was Nightfall and we are sitting vigil for him along with his mate, Leafpelt. Darkpaw's new mentor shall be Swallowstrike!"

After the Clan meeting, all of the cats padded back to their dens to sleep after the exhausting battle. Blossomheart padded to the nursery to sleep with her kits one more time before she moved to the leaders den. Saddened by the thought that her kits wouldn't have a very close relationship with her, the soon-to-be leader had asked Fleetfire, their father to care for the kits. When the she-cat stepped into the warm nursery, she was shocked to see the queens asleep but the kits nowhere to be found. Have they been stolen? No there's nineteen kits and all of them are missing, it'd be too noticeable. Where they go then?! wondered Blossomheart. She soon found out as she walked throughout the rest of the camp. Then, she found a few little pawprints leading to a hidden little clearing.

To the queen's shock, all the kits were right there, training like experienced apprentices. Doing almost every training exercise that apprentices learned! There are some flaws though, the kits must've been training for a moon at least, but they've gotten used to everyone else's fighting styles, they'll be too confident. When they encounter a different style, they'll be too unprepared to do any damage, thought Blossomheart. She then just shrugged it off and crept into the clearing when none of the little warriors were looking. "What do you think you're doing here up so late?" asked Blossomheart, startling the kits who were playfighting. "N-nothing," stuttered Firekit. "We're training to be the best warriors ever!" replied Flamekit at the same time. "I think I believe Flamekit more, but all of you should get back to sleep now, you'll be apprentices very, very soon and you shouldn't be tired," advised Blossomheart. Obediently, the kits filed out of the secret entrance silently and into the nursery, then settled down in their nests to sleep.

The day after the battle consisted mostly of hunting patrols and two small border patrols. Then there were five larger patrols that went out to look for materials for repairs being made in camp. Blossomheart, however, was making her journey to the Moonstone with Birchleaf and Adderpaw.

"Adderpaw, lie down here," instructed Birchleaf,"Blossomheart, touch your nose to the Moonstone and rest. Nodding, the two cats started towards the looming stone when the moon reached its peak and the Moonstone exploded with light. Blossomheart quickly touched her nose to the glowing stone. Sleep gently took her into Starclan's hunting grounds.

"Welcome Blossomheart," a voice murmured, followed by many echoes. All of her deceased kin along with past friends stood in front of her, stars in their luminous fur. There were several cats she didn't know though. A tortoiseshell she-cat padded up to her. "Hello Blossomheart, my name is Sorreltail, I haven't been born yet and I won't be for many seasons. I give you a life of bravery and courage, the strength of Starclan will help you go through the hardships of leaf-bare and the grief of death." Sorreltail touched her nose to Blossomheart's and pain shot through her but it didn't hurt as much as it should have hurt.

Another cat stepped towards her, this time she recognized Flowerfoot, her mother. "I give you a life of caring and a mother's love, this life will teach you to love your clanmates as you love your kits," murmured her mother. Warm, gentle tingling ran from her nose to her tail tip as love was poured into her.

Another tortoiseshell that she didn't know walked up to her and introduced herself as Tawnypelt. "Like Sorreltail and a few others here that'll give you a life, I haven't been born yet. But I'm going to give you a life for determination, no matter how hard things are getting, you still must keep going."

A familiar scent wreathed around Blossomheart as one of her best friends stepped out from the cluster of starry cats. "Mintleaf!" cried the silver cat. "Yes, I'm here. The life I'm about to give you will make you understand that sometimes, it's alright to give second chances. Use it well," said Mintleaf, she touched noses and a soothing, but cold sensation ran through her whole body.

"Confidence is something we all need one time or another," whispered a voice behind her. "My name is Waterstar, I was the leader before Redstar, who was before Moonstar. With this life, I give you the ability to see things from the other cat's point of view and the confidence to do what's right. Sometimes things aren't what they seem to be, be careful." Waterstar had whispered the last two words. Before Blossomheart could ask, Waterstar had turned and was walking back to her spot already.

"My name is Feathertail, I'm from the future like the two cats that have given you lives already and the two more to come. The slender silver tabby touched her nose to Blossomheart's, shocking pain shot from Blossomheart's head to her paws, then everywhere else in her body. She spotted Birchleaf in the corner, watching. Isn't she going to help or anything? thought Blossomheart, confused, gritting her teeth, she took the pain and stood still. "With this life, I give you selflessness, take the pain others may have to face if you choose selfishly."

A pretty white she-cat with ginger patches trotted to where Blossomheart was standing, well she seemed pretty until the she-cat turned around and showed the other side of her face. It was missing the eye and was scarred everywhere. "It's not polite to stare you know," said the she-cat. "Well anyways, my name is Brightheart and my face was torn off by dogs. I'm here to give you a life of hope and strength so that when times are tough, you can still have hope in Starclan." She must be from the future too, thought Blossomheart, right before the aching pain started throbbing in her head and chest. This is what it must feel like when your clan is suffering and you can't do anything about it, Blossomheart thought, never wanting to experience it.

"I give you a life of wisdom, knowledge isn't everything, but wisdom helps you make the best decision for your clan," rumbled a dark brown tabby tom who had introduced himself as Bramblestar, a future leader of Thunderclan.

"I'm sure you'll make a good leader," said Moonstar as she padded up to Blossomheart, "You must be careful when walking new paths, the path you're taking is like no other. With this life, I give you the ability to serve your clan with tireless love, energy, compassion, and loyalty." She felt tired and sad but had the energy to keep going. "There are some very special kits this generation, beware but be kind to them," murmured Moonstar. Then raising her voice,"I hail you by your new name, Blossomstar. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of Thunderclan. Defend it well, care for young and old, honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code, and live each life with pride and dignity!"

"Blossomstar! Blossomstar! Blossomstar!" cheers rang throughout the whole clearing. The newly made leader smiled and chatted with her friends and family. Finally, she began to fade as dawn arrived and she was woken up. "Well, you're Thunderclan's leader now," Birchleaf said, "Let's get back to camp." After pushing through the gorse tunnel, Blossomstar was overwhelmed by cats, congratulating her and cheering. The kits all bounced up to her, asking so many questions about her journey and the Moonstone. Tired, Blossomstar padded over to Blackheart, checked to see what he was doing, then went to her new den and fell asleep the second she flopped in.

"Why's Blossomstar so tired?" asked Lilykit for the tenth time that day. "She's tired from her journey," Bluekit answered. Then playfully swatted at Lilykit's ears. "Hey!" squealed the white kit. Jumping onto Bluekit's back, she signaled for all the other kits to pile on and compete for the spot at the top. Unfortunately, just as Firekit clambered over Featherkit's head and stood at the top, Fernleaf walked in to see eighteen kits in a pile under the bright ginger tom on top. "Get off of them Firekit!" ordered the queen, Firekit carefully climbed down from the heap of kits. Many squeaks and complaints to be heard when someone's tail or something was stepped on.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own pet gather here for a Clan meeting!" yowled Blossomstar, "Cherrypaw, Grasspaw, Thornpaw, Leafpaw, and Pinepaw have passed their final assessments today. Starclan, I call on you to look down on these five apprentices who have trained hard to understand your ways. Cherrypaw, Grasspaw, Thornpaw, Leafpaw, and Pinepaw, do you vow to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," all five of the apprentices responded clearly. "Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Cherrypaw, from this day on, you'll be known as Cherrynose. Grasspaw, you'll be known as Grasstail from this day forward. Thornpaw, from this day on, you'll be know as Thornfire. Leafpaw, you'll be known as Leafclaw form this day on. Pinepaw, you'll be known as Pineblossom from this day on, in honor of your skills and bravery! Starclan welcomes you all as a full warriors of Thunderclan!" The clan yowled the names up into the sky, then settled down to feast, every cat had at least one piece of prey from the new warriors' assessments.

A few days later...

Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!" yowled Blossomstar, "Nineteen kits have reached their sixth moon today and are ready for their apprentice ceremony! said Blossomstar, "Bluekit, from this day on you'll be known as Bluepaw until you earn your warrior name. Your mentor shall be Skystorm, teach her your battling and hunting skills to the best of your ability."

And on and on it went. Firepaw got Fleetfire, Spottedpaw got Swirlstreak, Graypaw got Creekheart, Featherpaw got Pinkrose, Mistypaw got Sunshadow, Ravenpaw got Starlingfoot, Flamepaw got Shortear, Oakpaw got Scorchflame, Yellowpaw got Mallowleaf, and Sandpaw got Poppyspeck. (Taking a breather, my brain exploded) Snowpaw got Hailstorm, Icepaw got Clearice, Frostpaw got Tumblefoot, Whitepaw got Ferretear, Cloudpaw got Stripeclaw, Blizzardpaw got Badgerfall, Lilypaw got Hiddenheart, and Silverpaw got Blazingbreeze.

After the long apprentice ceremony, all of the mentors took out their apprentices in groups. Three to the Sandy Hollow, three to the Shadowclan border, three to the Riverclan border, three to the Skyclan border, three on a hunting lesson, and four on a moss collecting journey. "Why do we have to collect moss?" complained Flamepaw. "Do you want the elders to freeze at night?" Shortear shot back. Grumbling, Flamepaw walked to the grove of trees with moss on the trunks all the way up. Deftly, Fleetfire sliced off a huge swath of moss, demonstrating how it was done. Bluepaw quickly copied him, slicing off an almost as big piece without anything in it. "Well done! Any cat would think you've done this a million times!" complimented Skystorm, Bluepaw stiffened a little. Then glanced back at Firepaw who knew they had to keep a low profile. If they did something too well for an ordinary, new apprentice, they would say how great of a mentor they had or anything that would throw suspicion off of the. The Starclan cats didn't know why they were sent there and they couldn't reveal themselves until the time was right. Silverpaw and Flamepaw just were exceptionally good at things like copying their mentors and adding their own little touch.

After gobbling down almost half of the prey pile, the apprentices settled into their new nests and drifted off into sleep. The next morning, right before dawn, Spottedpaw leapt up in her nest. She woke all of the apprentices up except for Brownpaw, Darkpaw, Thurshpaw, and Stormpaw, telling them to meet outside. "I had a dream from Starclan!" exclaimed Spottedpaw. "They gave me a prophecy, 'sacrifice the wind of fire to save the flower.' I don't know what it means though." The apprentices just stayed in the clearing for the rest of the morning, pondering what the concerning prophecy meant. Later, eleven of the apprentices were taken to the Sandy Hollow for a battle training lesson, the other twelve learned how to hunt. This continued until the night of the half-moon.

Thrushpaw leapt at Firepaw, the ginger tom swayed to the side, then slid under the brown apprentice. Kicking upwards, Thrushpaw looked like a flailing thrush, his namesake. A heavy thump was heard by everyone in the hollow, groaning from the impact, Thrushpaw unsteadily got to his feet and staggered around a little before plopping into a sitting position. "Take it easy for a bit, Thrushpaw," said Rainfall. "Sandpaw and Featherpaw, try the upward swipe and then the belly kick," instructed Skystorm. "Bluepaw and Brownpaw, see who can pin each other down first only by using defensive moves.

Featherpaw gracefully bounded across the clearing and leapt with three paws while the fourth hooked under Sandpaw's chin and flipped her upwards a little. Then diving under the pale ginger she-cats belly, she kicked upward strongly but not too much to hurt the opposing cat. Sandpaw then lifted into the air, spinning around and doing the upward swipe on Featherpaw.

Rushing towards Bluepaw, Brownpaw sprang up and turned her body, slamming into Bluepaw. The gray she-cat staggered to the side but then found her feet and slid under Brownpaw, the confused brown apprentice instinctively looked the other way while Bluepaw slithered out from the same side she had gone under. Neatly, the apprentice pinned down Brownpaw from behind. "Well done Bluepaw! You only used two moves to defeat your opponent, efficient and quite clever!" congratulated Skystorm. Everyday, the mentors would pit different apprentices against each other, only allowing them to use certain moves and skills.

The night of the half-moon arrived, Birchleaf and Adderpaw had already left for the Moonstone. "Get some sleep," mewed Fleetfire gently to his eight daughters. Slowly, each cat drifted off to sleep, contently listening to Flamepaw, Graypaw, and Darkpaw's snoring, Silverpaw lay awake in her soft moss nest, unable to sleep. Finally, sleep overcame her, but she had nightmares of the prophecy that Spottedpaw had talked about a few days earlier.

"Wake up!" A yowl sounded from outside, Blackheart was staring to get annoying to most of the clan cats, even the elders complained about him waking them up too early. "Silverpaw, Flamepaw, and Bluepaw, go on patrol the Shadowclan border with your mentors. Oakpaw, Yellowpaw, and Sandpaw, you and your mentors will patrol the Riverclan borders," Blackheart ordered bossily. "No one died and made you leader," muttered Ravenpaw mutinously. "Ravenpaw! You can take care of the elders from dawn to sun-high for the next three days," snapped the deputy. The assigned patrols padded off. The apprentices returned to camp for a quick meal, then the eleven apprentices who were supposed to learn hunting techniques set out in three different groups.

"Tail a bit lower, your belly is brushing the dead leaves and snow! The mice will hear you," said Blazingbreeze, Silverpaw stiffly crouched in the freezing snow, trying not to let her teeth chatter too much, even her thick coat couldn't keep out the chill. Making the necessary adjustments, she sprang towards the mossball which was her "prey." It'd been a quarter moon since the apprentices switched from battle training to hunting. Mistypaw raised her head, slowly stalking towards a fallen tree a few fox-lengths away. Sunshadow swing her head towards the tree, ears twitching. There was a pair of plump, young rabbits. Gradually, Silverpaw had shifted to stalking the one on the right while Mistypaw crept towards the one on the left. Leaping at the same time, both she-cats made a clean kill, Stormpaw's mouth watered and so did everyone else's mouths in the clearing. Proudly holding the giant rabbits, the silver and gray apprentices strolled into camp at dusk. "Wow! You caught that?" exclaimed Berrymint, Mistypaw's mother.

Both young cats nodded since their mouths were full of rabbit fur and dropped their large catches onto the bare fresh-kill pile.

Bluepaw's POV

Bluepaw curled up into her soft nest lined with feathers from a thrush she had caught earlier. Purring, Oakpaw settled into his nest that was next to hers. Oakpaw licked Bluepaw over the head a few times and then started softly snoring. Bluepaw fell asleep to the gentle lull of the brown apprentice's snoring. The rest of the apprentices silently padded into the den at random times in pairs or groups of three or four. The clearing was quiet as every cat fell asleep.

"Fire! Fire!" yowled Blackheart, losing his cool glare and composure for once. About twenty tree-lengths away, an inferno was blazing and eating up the thick undergrowth which was perfect fuel for the deadly blaze. Lightning had struck a tree. Cats streamed out of camp as more experienced warriors soaked moss in the little stream and threw it onto the fire. Rain came soon after the lightning did its damage. But half of the forest was affected before the inferno was put out completely. Luckily, it had moved away from camp rather than towards camp, but all of the areas in leaf-bare that had prey were all charred and black. Bluepaw did a head count of all the apprentices, sighing in relief when she found that none of her friends had been caught in the fire. Lucky that Starclan sent the rain when they had or else the whole forest would've burnt to ashes, thought Bluepaw.

Blossomstar ordered everyone back to camp, stating that she, Blackheart, and the senior warriors would check to see how much harm was done to the territory. Bluepaw worried about how damaged the territory really was. Not to mention so many other things coming up soon,

Wow, three ceremonies, that must've been really boring, but I hope you guys liked seeing a few of your voting runner-ups appear! (There was a voting post on Quizup and people made it so hard to decide who would make it, but those are the results) I hope the ending made up for the beginning boredom! The next chapter will hopefully be very, very interesting to everyone who has finished the Power of Three Arc Sub-series! Some old frenemies will be introduced, or at least pointed out if you haven't noticed them chilling in the allegiances. And a tad bit of romance. Correction, very mushy romance, I'm a tomboyish person but who can turn down writing romance in a fanfic?


	4. Old Friends

Old "Friends"

Shoutout to Echosong for Cinder! She's a Dark Forest cat contributed by Echosong. Thank you for giving me that character!

From now on, if there is no change to the allegiances, I'm not going to include it in the chapter, it just takes up too much space. And I'm not really going to follow a schedule, for my followers. You know when I post a new chapter and my latest in was three days after the second one. I'll just post when I think it's done.

Thunderclan

Leader- Blossomstar- silver she-cat with white paws and tail tip (also a queen)

Deputy- Blackheart- large dark gray tom with a black underbelly and piercing, blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Birchleaf- brown and tan striped she-cat, Apprentice- Adderpaw- brown tabby tom with green eyes

She-Cats

Swirlstreak- golden she-cat with swirled brown tabby stripes with blue eyes

Apprentice- Spottedpaw

Sunshadow- orange she-cat with black spots and paws with golden eyes

Apprentice- Mistypaw

Mistflight- dark gray she-cat with deep blue eyes

Pinkrose- cream she-cat white paws and amber eyes

Apprentice- Featherpaw

Sparkeye- bright pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice- Brownpaw

Twistedcreek- brown she-cat with white streaks and a white, twisted paw

Apprentice- Stormpaw

Creekheart- brown and white she-cat with a white tail tip

Apprentice- Graypaw

Swallowstrike- silver she-cat with pale green eyes, legs with black tabby stripes, and a dark brown stripe on her back

Apprentice- Darkpaw

Goldenbreeze- golden she-cat

Poppyspeck- brown and white speckled she-cat

Apprentice- Sandpaw

Milkfoot- pure white she-cat with a gray paw

Bubbletail- small silver she-cat with white spots on her tail

Mallowleaf- pale brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Yellowpaw

Cherrynose- ginger she-cat with dark ginger paws

Pineblossom- dark ginger she-cat with white chest and paws

Grasstail- cream she-cat with green eyes

Clearice- pale silver she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice- Icepaw

Stripeclaw- striped brown she-cat

Apprentice- Cloudpaw

Swiftbreeze- black-and-white spotted she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Firepaw, Graypaw, Bluepaw, and Spottedpaw)

Fernleaf- dappled golden-brown she-cat with green eyes (mother of Sandpaw, Oakpaw, and Yellowpaw)

Berrymint- gray she-cat with pale green eyes, white paws, and white speckles on her chest

(mother of Featherpaw, Mistypaw, Ravenpaw, and Flamepaw)

Toms

Fleetfire- ginger tom with a plumy tail (father of Blossomheart's kits)

Apprentice- Firepaw

Hiddenheart- ginger and white tom with a blaze on chest and yellow eyes

Apprentice- Lilypaw

Hailstorm- pale gray tom with a white mark on his chest (father of Featherpaw, Mistypaw, Ravenpaw, and Flamepaw)

Apprentice- Snowpaw

Skystorm- gray and black tabby tom

Apprentice- Bluepaw

Lightningheart- black tom with a white blaze on chest

Rainfall- gray and black speckled tom

Apprentice- Thrushpaw

Beetlenose- dark brown tom with a white patch on his nose

Starlingfoot- brown tom with white spots (father of Oakpaw, Yellowpaw, and Sandpaw)

Apprentice- Ravenpaw

Scorchflame- dark ginger tom with brown paws (father of Firepaw, Graypaw, Bluepaw, and Spottedpaw)

Apprentice- Oakpaw

Ferretear- dark ginger tom with a bright ginger ear

Apprentice- Whitepaw

Tumblefoot- brown-streaked tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice- Frostpaw

Shortear- black and white tom with small ears

Apprentice- Flamepaw

Bouncefoot- small light brown tom

Blazingbreeze- dark ginger tom with ginger streaks

Apprentice- Silverpaw

Badgerfall- black tom with a wide, white stripe running from nose to tail tip

Apprentice- Blizzardpaw

Thornfire- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Leafclaw- pale brown tom with white paws and green eyes

Drizzlefur- misty-gray tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices

Brownpaw- brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Darkpaw- dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Thrushpaw- dark brown tom with a white paw

Stormpaw- gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Firepaw- ginger tom with flame-colored pelt and green eyes

Graypaw- long-haired gray tom

Bluepaw- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Spottedpaw- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat

Oakpaw- reddish brown tom

Yellowpaw- dark gray she-cat with broad, flattened face

Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Featherpaw- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mistypaw- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenpaw- black tom with a white dash on chest and white tail tip

Flamepaw- bright ginger tom with black spots, ear tips, tail tip, and paws and brown eyes

Silverpaw- slender silver she-cat with white paws and tail tip, with aqua-blue and purple tinted eyes and a long, plumy tail

Snowpaw- pure white she-cat with light and dark green eyes

Icepaw- white she-cat with pale silver spots and orange-gold eyes

Frostpaw- white she-cat with light gray dapple marking on her tail and amber eyes

Whitepaw- white she-cat with pale silver tabby stripes and yellow-green eyes

Cloudpaw- white she-cat with pale silver smudges on her paws, ears, and tail and golden eyes

Blizzardpaw- white she-cat with pale silver streaks all over her pelt and dark blue eyes

Lilypaw- white she-cat with light silver paws, tail and spots with faded violet eyes

Note: Snowpaw, Icepaw, Frostpaw, Whitepaw, Cloudpaw, Blizzardpaw, and Lilypaw all have a silver blaze shaped like a 4-point star on their foreheads, while Silverkit has a white one

Queens

Kits

Elders

Riverleap- gray she-cat with black muzzle, paws, and tail, and blue eyes and failing sight

Flintwhisker- gray tom with a dark gray muzzle

Dapplemask- dappled brown she-cat

Tallrose- long-legged cream tabby she-cat

Tigerstrike- ginger tom with black tabby stripes

Riverclan

Leader- Alderstar- large ginger tom with white stripes on tail

Deputy- Fawnskip- light golden tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Medicine Cat- Swanfeather- white she-cat with bright pink nose

She-Cats

Daisypetal- white she-cat with yellow eyes

Cinderfoot- gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Lizardpaw

Lakewing- blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Mothtail- golden she-cat with white patches and brown tail tip

Apprentice- Boltpaw

Blacksky- black she-cat with yellow eyes and gray left front paw

Willowtail- cream she-cat with a brown muzzle and paws

Apprentice- Brookpaw

Nightecho- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Shimmerwind- energetic, silver tabby she-cat

Apprentice- Specklepaw

Beepetal- cream she-cat with black stripes

Needlepine- spiky, black she-cat with yellow eyes

Yarroweyes- brown she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Apprentice- Minnowpaw

Budflower- gray she-cat with one black spot on chest

Bloomlily- white she-cat with brown spots

Toms

Wetpelt- dark brown tom with black patches and amber eyes

Ripplewave- muscular gray tom with darker rippling tabby stripes

Apprentice- Skypaw

Forestpelt- brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Otterpaw

Shellfur- brown tabby tom with three white paws

Wispfur- white tom with blue eyes (father of Honeykit, Yewkit, and Shardkit)

Apprentice- Podpaw

Snakeclaw- brown tabby tom with a darker tail tip and paws

Apprentice- Scarpaw

Fishfin- black tom with white on half of his body (father of Podkit and Quailkit)

Shockfur- ginger tom with fur sticking up everywhere (father of Havenkit and Softkit)

Prickletail- gray tabby tom with a spiky brown tail

Apprentice- Quailpaw

Rowanfang- dark ginger tabby tom

Apprentice- Furzepaw

Reedheart- pale brown tom with yellow eyes (father of Wildkit, Mottledkit, Rushkit, and Antkit)

Duckwing- pale brown and silver tabby tom

Apprentice- Lotuspaw

Troutfoot- brown and gray mottled tom

Apprentices

Minnowpaw- silver she-cat with black tabby stripes on tail

Otterpaw- ginger tabby she-cat with two white paws and white tail tip

Lotuspaw- white she-cat with gray patches and blue eyes

Skypaw- silver tom with blue eyes

Brookpaw- silver she-cat with white underbelly

Specklepaw- speckled golden she-cat

Scarpaw- scarred dark tabby tom with an especially large scar on his nose

Boltpaw- thick-furred ginger tom

Furzepaw- golden-colored tom with ginger stripes

Lizardpaw- brown and ginger tom with a mottled tail

Podpaw- small black tom with one white paw and ice-blue eyes

Quailpaw- tortoiseshell-and-white tom with yellow eyes

Queens

Snowycloud- white she-cat with gray paws (mother of Honeykit, Yewkit, and Shardkit)

Sagepelt- white she-cat with black spots (mother of Havenkit and Softkit)

Lightflower- streaked brown and ginger she-cat (mother of Wildkit, Mottledkit, Rushkit, and Antkit)

Daypelt- cream she-cat with white spots (mother of Podpaw and Quailpaw)

Kits

Honeykit- golden she-cat with yellow eyes

Yewkit- black she-cat with white tail tip

Shardkit- gray she-cat with white stripes on her back

Havenkit- silver she-cat with black patches

Softkit- fluffy white she-cat with silver spots on her chest

Wildkit- white tom with brown spiky paws

Mottledkit- mottled white and gray tom

Rushkit- pale ginger tom with brown paws

Antkit- dark brown tom

Elders

Perchflight- black tom with white streaks

Oatpelt- cream-colored she-cat with a white tail tip

Seedwhisker- brown tom with cream streaks

Sedgeleaf- gray tom with green eyes

Ryetail- cream she-cat with a slightly darker tail

Jaggedrock- gray tom with black zig-zagging stripes on his legs and back

Sparkletail- black she-cat with a white and ginger dappled tail tip

Lilaceye- gray she-cat with white underbelly and violet eyes

Windclan

Leader- Stormstar- black tom with gray stripes on tail

Deputy- Darkleaf- dark gray tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Greentalon- gray she-cat with green eyes, Apprentice- Pearfrost- light brown she-cat with amber eyes

She-Cats

Patchspring- white she-cat with black patches and blue-gray eyes

Slatefur- gray she-cat with dark grey spots

Apprentice- Flypaw

Rosefur- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Shimmermoon- gray she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice- Sheeppaw

Echoheart- silver tabby she-cat with a white underbelly

Croweyes- black she-cat with yellow eyes

Tinyblossom- small white she-cat with black front paws

Apprentice- Fennelpaw

Dewycherry- gray she-cat with ginger patches

Apprentice- Thistlepaw

Puddlejump- white she-cat with pale brown paws

Leopardspots- spotted golden she-cat

Marshfoot- brown she-cat with white speckles on forepaws

Morningflower- ginger and cream she-cat

Birdflight- brown tabby she-cat

Toms

Webpad- dark brown tom with large paws

Falconwind- pale silver tom with amber eyes

Gingerclaw- white tom with ginger patches and paws (father of Branchkit, Twigkit, Pebblekit, and Sagekit)

Scorchflame- dark ginger tom with brown paws

Barkpelt- scarred, dark brown tom (father of Crystalkit, Dewkit, and Dovekit)

Apprentice- Blazepaw

Rocktail- dark gray tom with a black tail

Spidertuft- gray tom with long legs (father of Littlekit, Ivykit, and Streamkit)

Apprentice- Sharppaw

Weedtail- scruffy black tom with blue eyes

Lionwhisker- golden tom with a white muzzle

Harestep- light brown tom with a white tail

Apprentice- Heatherpaw

Gorsepad- light brown tom with white specks scattered on his paws

Hazedrop- mottled gray tom

Apprentice- Poolpaw

Horserun- lean brown tabby tom with black legs and tail

Rushingriver- swift black tom with gray tabby stripes and blue eyes

Leapfoot- lithe pale gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Stoatpaw

Archtail- silver tabby tom with arched stripes on his tail

Bumbleflight- light brown tabby tom with black stripes on his tail

Apprentices

Heatherpaw- pale ginger she-cat with a white tail tip

Blazepaw- ginger tabby tom with white paws

Fennelpaw- brown tom with ginger tabby stripes

Thistlepaw- spiky black tom with white paws

Poolpaw- gray she-cat with paler gray patches

Sheeppaw- white and gray tom with black patches

Sharppaw- pale ginger tom with unusually long claws

Stoatpaw- brown tom with green eyes

Flypaw- gray tom with two white spots on his back

Queens

Ashwing- pale gray she-cat with white markings (mother of Littlekit, Ivykit, and Streamkit)

Flightsong- slender light brown tabby she-cat with a white tail tip (mother of Crystalkit, Dewkit, and Dovekit)

Wheatwhisker- cream-colored tabby she-cat with feathery whiskers (mother of Branchkit, Twigkit, Pebblekit, and Sagekit)

Kits

Littlekit- tiny brown she-cat

Ivykit- cream she-cat with green eyes

Streamkit- brown tom with blue eyes and a white patch on his chest

Crystalkit- speckled gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Dewkit- white she-cat with blue eyes

Dovekit- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Branchkit- brown tabby tom with a mottled tail

Twigkit- dark brown tom with a ginger patch on his tail

Pebblekit- dark gray and black tabby tom

Sagekit- pale gray tabby tom with a black forepaw

Elders

Junipernose- gray tabby she-cat with a pink nose

Bramblenose- dark brown she-cat

Mallowpelt- light brown she-cat

Logtail- gray tom with a brown speckled tail

Nutpelt- brown tom with gray tabby stripes

Whiskerstreak- brown speckled tom with a white muzzle and long whiskers

Hickorypelt- dark ginger tom with green eyes

Goosenose- gray tom with a white muzzle and tail tip

Shadowclan

Leader- Stagstar- brown tom with pale brown stripes

Deputy- Wolfnose- large gray tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat- Ashwillow- gray she-cat with yellow eyes, Apprentice- Meadowpaw- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

She-Cats

Willowclaw- black and gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Birdflight- brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Shadepelt- sleek, black she-cat with amber eyes

Primrosepetal- golden tabby she-cat

Birdfeather- brown tabby she-cat with white streaks like feathers

Kinktail- black she-cat with a kinked tail

Duskriver- dappled dark brown she-cat

Apprentice- Thrushpaw

Cypressleaf- brown she-cat with green eyes

Marigoldear- brown she-cat with cream-colored ears

Plumnose- gray she-cat

Apprentice- Sootpaw

Graymist- gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Curltail- ginger she-cat with a curled tail

Wrenwing- dark brown she-cat with lighter tabby stripes

Toms

Mudpuddle- white tom with brown spots and green eyes (father of Maplekit, Darkkit, Thistlekit, and Clawkit)

Stormrunner- gray and white speckled tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Squirrelpaw

Embershade- black tom with ginger patches

Apprentice- Flowerpaw

Spruceleaf- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (father of Brokenkit, Tigerkit, and Hawkkit)

Stickleap- white tom with a large brown patches on back

Longwhisker- gray tom with long whiskers

Bristlepelt- spiky brown tom with amber eyes

Owltail- brown and white speckled tom (father of Breezekit and Cinderkit)

Screechraven- black tabby tom with white paws (father of Shredkit, Snowkit, Sparrowkit, and Redkit)

Tanpelt- tan tabby tom with brown stripes

Apprentices

Squirrelpaw- ginger she-cat with brown patches and a large, fluffy tail

Flowerpaw- white she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes

Sootpaw- dark gray tabby tom

Thrushpaw- brown tabby tom with spiky tail fur

Brokenpaw- dark brown tabby tom with a crooked tail

Tigerpaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Hawkpaw- dark brown tabby tom with ice-blue eyes

Maplepaw- orange-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Darkpaw- black-and-gray tabby tom

Thistlepaw- spiky-furred gray-and-white tabby tom with amber eyes

Clawpaw- brown tom

Shredpaw- dark brown tabby tom with white tabby stripes

Snowpaw- small white tom with a gray stripe running from ear to tail tip

Sparrowpaw- small mottled, brown tabby she-cat

Redpaw- mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Breezepaw- black tom with amber eyes

Cinderpaw- gray she-cat with green eyes

Queens

Icyberry- white she-cat with silver patches and blue eyes (mother of Maplepaw, Darkpaw, Thistlepaw, and Clawpaw)

Pearfoot- brown and golden dappled she-cat (mother of Brokenpaw, Tigerpaw, and Hawkpaw)

Orchidtail- pale she-cat with a dark ginger tail tip (mother of Shredpaw, Snowpaw, Sparrowpaw, and Redpaw)

Peachfur- tan-colored she-cat with ginger spots (mother of Breezepaw and Cinderpaw)

Kits

Elders

Brindleflight- brown speckled she-cat

Doespring- light brown and cream she-cat

Parsleyleaf- green-eyed she-cat with a cream-colored pelt

Volestep- brown tabby tom with black flecks

Brackenflame- golden-brown tom with blue eyes

Batwing- black tom with green eyes

Eveningfur- white tom with mottled ginger and brown patches

Bushpelt- brown tom with green eyes

Moleclaw- dark brown tom with lighter shades of brown on his tail

Skyclan

Leader- Dovestar- light gray she-cat with dark tabby stripes

Deputy- Brackenpelt- brown tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat- Acornshell- brown she-cat with yellow eyes, Apprentice- Flashfire- ginger tom with amber eyes

She-Cats

Russetflower- dark ginger she-cat with a white tail

Hazelwing- golden-brown she-cat with green eyes

Sweetfur- fluffy white she-cat with pale ginger patches and green eyes

Fluffytail- fluffy silver she-cat an especially puffy white tail

Driftfrost- white she-cat with pale green eyes, a grey forepaw with a scar and dots on chest

Hazelmist- pale brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice- Stripedpaw

Cloudyfur- white she-cat with gray stripes

Mossypelt- ginger tortoiseshell with white paws

Flareshadow- ginger she-cat with black paws

Apprentice- Kestrelpaw

Lightningpelt- pale ginger she-cat with a crooked tail

Streakfoot- streaked cream tabby she-cat

Jaytail- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Nettletooth- pale brown she-cat with long teeth

Toms

Elmbark- scarred gray and brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Quickpaw

Timberface- gray tom with a brown patch on his face

Rootleaf- dark brown tom with green eyes (father of Rabbitkit, Eaglekit, Sorrelkit, and Larkkit)

Shadowear- dark gray tabby tom with a black ear

Aspentalon- dark and pale brown tabby tom

Apprentice- Vinepaw

Foxtail- ginger tom with a bushy tail and white tail tip and paws (father of Vixenkit and Lightkit)

Spikeburr- spiky ginger tom with brown spots

Hayclaw- cream tom with green eyes

Apprentice- Tawnypaw

Jumpspring- ginger tabby tom with white underbelly

Apprentice- Robinpaw

Patchtail- light brown tabby tom with dark brown patches on tail (Lunarkit, Mintkit, and Sandykit)

Leapwind- pale gray tabby tom

Apprentice- Cloverpaw

Larchstorm- striped tabby tom with a brown tail tip and green eyes

Runningstream- sleek, gray tabby tom

Apprentices

Cloverpaw- silver tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Tawnypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws

Quickpaw- lithe gray tabby tom with a short tail

Kestrelpaw- brown tabby tom with a gray tail tip

Robinpaw- dark ginger tom with white underbelly and paws

Vinepaw- gray tom with white patches and brown eyes and black tail tip and ears

Stripedpaw- striped brown tom

Queens

Briarstem- golden she-cat with brown paws and green eyes (mother of Rabbitkit, Eaglekit, Sorrelkit, and Larkkit)

Finchfeather- ginger she-cat with pale ginger tabby stripes (mother of Lunarkit, Mintkit, and Sandykit)

Amberblaze-golden brown she-cat with black blaze on chest (mother of Vixenkit and Lightkit)

Kits

Larkkit- light brown she-cat with white spots and tail tip

Sorrelkit- dappled brown she-cat with white underbelly

Eaglekit- white and brown tom with a tabby stripes tail

Rabbitkit- brown tom with white tail and amber eyes

Lunarkit- black she-cat with white underbelly

Mintkit- pale gray she-cat with white underbelly

Sandykit- dappled ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Vixenkit- bright ginger she-cat with bushy tail with white tip and white paws

Lightkit- tiny tan she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

Elders

Mossfoot- brown tom with amber eyes

Quietstream- dark gray she-cat

Fogflake- gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Violetleap- gray tabby she-cat with pale, purple eyes

Springfoot- light brown tom with white paws

"The warriors going to the Gathering are Thornfire, Leafclaw, Pineblossom, Cherrynose, Grasstail, Creekheart, Swirlstreak, Milkfoot, Poppyspeck, Mallowleaf, Hailstorm, Rainfall, Starlingfoot, Scrochflame and Ferretear," announced Blossomstar. "And all of the apprentices will be going with us!" The cats who were called on padded over to the puny fresh-kill pile and took a piece of prey to share with another cat. "All of you apprentices should try to go and hunt for a few pieces of prey, work as a team so you don't lose anything. We can't afford to lose a single piece of fresh-kill with so few prey," murmured Blackheart. The young cats set off in groups of three or four, quietly stalking through the burnt forest, jaws wide open to catch the faintest scent of prey.

A mouse skittered through the undergrowth, Firepaw flicked his tail to the right, Graypaw nodded and circled around the bush to surround the brown creature. The gray tom flicked his tail and hit the bush. Startled, the mouse scurried out from under its shelter. Yellowpaw leapt on top of the unfortunate prey and gave it a swift end. By the time all of the cats had returned to camp, it was well past sun-high and time to leave for the Gathering.

Streaming into the clearing, Thunderclan was the fourth clan to arrive in Fourtrees. Riverclan, Skyclan, and Windclan were already sharing tongues and greeting one another. Mallowleaf joined a cluster of queens whose kits were all apprentices, purring and gossiping about how well all of them were doing. Dovestar, Alderstar, and Stormstar nodded towards Blossomstar's direction, acknowledging the new leader.

"Look! It's Sol and Scourge!" exclaimed Firepaw in a surprised whisper. "What? Where?" Graypaw asked anxiously, Firepaw pointed to a pair of apprentices, one was small with a black pelt, a white paw, and sharp, ice-blue eyes. The other was a thick-furred mottled tom with pale yellow eyes, Sol. "You're right! They do look like them, and they have no clue about how to act in a Gathering, let's get the others and see if they're actually Scourge and Sol.

"Come on! Hurry up!" urged Bluepaw, anxious to confront the two former rogues. The second the confused apprentices spotted the Starclan cats, their gazes sharpened and their hackles lifted a little. "Who are you?" snarled Scourge, fear and recognition lighting his gaze. "Hello Scourge," mewed Mistypaw,"I'm pretty sure you remember us, so we're you reborn too?" Sol stepped in and whisked Scourge away, looking over his shoulder saying,"We'll be working together now." Everyone knew of how Scourge hated the Clans and how influential Sol could be when he was onto a loner, and not part of the Clan.

A yowl sounded as Shadowclan streamed down the hill. "Let the Gathering begin!" called Dovestar, "Skyclan will begin. Acronshell's apprentice Flashpaw is now a full medicine cat by the name of Flashfire. A badger was in the territory but Aspentalon and his apprentice Vinepaw chased it away." As Dovestar announced the part about the badger, a gray tom with white patches puffed his chest up with pride, Silverpaw felt a spark of admiration for him. While Silverpaw was staring at Vinepaw, Windclan's leader Stormstar had stood up and balanced on the near tip of his branch.

"Windclan has thrived off of the rabbits that have come out for the warmth new-leaf is bringing. Also, Flightsong gave birth to Crystalkit, Dovekit, and Dewkit! Starclan has been kind to us."

"Riverclan has two new apprentices, Podpaw and Quailpaw! The river is beginning to thaw out and fishing has been plentiful," reported Alderstar.

"Shadowclan has thirteen new apprentices! Brokenpaw, Tigerpaw, Hawkpaw, Maplepaw, Darkpaw, Thistlepaw, Clawpaw, Shredpaw, Snowpaw, Sparrowpaw, Redpaw, Breezepaw, and Cinderpaw!" mewed Stagstar as the apprentices puffed out their chests with malice and arrogance in their eyes as the Clans yowled as many of the names they could remember from the list Stagstar had rattled off. The Starclan cats stiffened.

"Moonstar walks with Starclan now and the new deputy is Blackheart!" announced Blossomstar, gesturing to the large, dark tom on the deputy's root. "We also have quite a lot of new apprentices! Firepaw, Graypaw, Bluepaw, Spottedpaw, Sandpaw, Oakpaw, Yellowpaw, Featherpaw, Mistypaw, Ravenpaw, Flamepaw, Blizzardpaw, Snowpaw, Cloudpaw, Whitepaw, Frostpaw, Lilypaw, Icepaw, and Silverpaw!" The leader paused as the names were called out by the Clans below before continuing onto the topic of the forest fire a few days ago.

After the formal part of the Gathering, Silverpaw headed over to a cluster of apprentices from all five clans. "Hi, I'm Silverpaw, on of the Thunderclan apprentices. Could I join?" Silverpaw introduced herself. "Sure," replied Flowerpaw, one of the Shadowclan apprentices.

After chatting with the other apprentices who were actually fairly friendly, Silverpaw turned to go to Blazingbreeze to ask when the Ckan was going to leave, when Vinepaw laid his tail on her shoulder. The look in his eyes was a little strange. What's up with him? thought the apprentice,"Did you need something?"

"Oh, ummmm, not really. I just wanted to talk to you alone," Vinepaw said, Silverpaw nodded, not making a sound. Following the gray apprentice, Silverpaw stepped into a little hollow sheltered by ferns. "So I just wanted to say congratulations on becoming an apprentice," said Vinepaw, blushing a little. "Well you could've just said so," Silverpaw said gently, hiding her annoyance and confusion. "Could we meet at the Skyclan border in two nights?" blurted out the tom. "Why?" mewed Silverpaw who was turning to leave, showing off her body and tail. "Could you just give me a chance?" pleaded Vinepaw. The she-cat silently nodded before slipping out of the hollow, graceful and quiet as a greenleaf breeze.

Silverpaw's POV

"What's wrong with you?" pestered Snowpaw, sensing something was up with Silverpaw since the Gathering, she got the same answer as always, "Nothing," snapped Silverpaw. Whipping around, the silver apprentice padded towards a flatter, but still densely wooded area near the Skyclan border. Stalking a plump thrush, she sprang onto it as it flapped its wings. Killing it quickly, she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Nice catch," Vinepaw said, crouching in a tree. "Have you been watching me the whole time?" mewed Silverpaw, suspicious. Vinepaw shook his head, then leapt strongly from the branch, boasting his muscular, fit body as he lightly landed in front of the border. "I can't wait for our meeting tomorrow night at moon-high," he murmured into her ear.

Everyone else was asleep in the aporentice's den, so Silverpaw quietly slid out of the dirtplace tunnel and trotted silently through the dark forest. Stars glimmered overhead as if watching her. Scenting Vinepaw's trail, she followed it to a little clearing with soft grass, many different types of wildflowers, a little stream, and a large, fallen tree trunk with a hollowed space in it filled with moss. "Wow, this place is amazing," breathed Silverpaw, stunned by the lush, perfect beauty of the area. "I chose it just for us," murmured Vinepaw in her ear,"Do you like it?" The she-cat just nodded, then padded over to the little stream and lapped up a few sparkling drops of fresh snowmelt. "I brought you here so that we could be alone without the worries of being found. I like you, you know?" mewed Vinepaw. "I feel the same way," whispered Silverpaw.

Vinepaw's POV

The beautiful, slender silver cat slipped into the clearing and Vinepaw felt a rush of excitement as she padded towards him. He knew that he loved her, the second he set eyes on the she-cat. She was gentle, pretty, sweet, caring, smart (he'd seen her hunt before), and pretty much everything he could wish for. Right there in front of him, looking at him and taking him all in with her unique, beautiful turquoise and purple eyes. Her curved, slender body, her face, her delicate-looking paws, and her long, plumy tail were irresistible to him.

After whispering to each other for a while, Silverpaw lay down in her back and looked up at the stars and Vinepaw looming over her, Vinepaw swiftly rolled over onto his back and their bodies were just far enough apart to not mold into each other. "Look at the stars," whispered Silverpaw in her melodic voice,"They're so beautiful and wonderful." Vinepaw laid his tail on here for a second before murmuring," They're just like you." Silverpaw paused for a heartbeat, "Really?"

"Really. You're just like the stars, believe it or not," Vinepaw said. Together, the pair of them lay down in the soft carpet of grass, enjoying each other's company. After a bit, Silverpaw was starting to look sleepy so he nudged her to her paws and together, made their way to the border where Silverpaw looked over her shoulder longingly before turning towards her own territory.

Okaaaaaay, so now I think you may or may not know who the main character is. And there is romance and a whole lot more to come. Very sorry if it was too mushy. And this chapter is fairly short compared to my others. I'll be updating sooner after this one.


	5. Family Matters

Family Matters

Shoutout to Megan Foy on Quizup for supporting me and giving me the OCs Birchleaf and Adderpaw of Thunderclan! They're pretty good medicine cats in my point of view.

"You're acting so weird," almost all of her apprentice friends had said that by now. Even the toms started noticing her strange behavior, trying to tease the answer out of Silverpaw. "I'm perfectly normal," snapped Silverpaw, finally at the point where she had enough. Flamepaw seemed to be trying to get her affections, sorry, but I love Vinepaw, thought Silverpaw. Flamepaw was sweet, handsome, smart, and caring, but her affections still belonged to Vinepaw.

"We're going hunting," Blazingbreeze barked out. Following her mentor out of camp along with Mistypaw and Ravenpaw, Silverpaw wondered if she was being too obvious that she was meeting someone. A squirrel flashed by in the branches above, bunching up her haunches, the silver she-cat quickly leapt up and plucked the bushy-tailed prey out of the trees. No one knew why Silverpaw loved water, could run faster than most (her legs have grown so now she has long legs), jump higher than most cats, and could blend into the shadows and stay silent despite the fact she practically glowed in the moonlight. "Good catch," commented Violetleap as Silverpaw deposited her prey on the slowly growing fresh-kill pile. The elder beckoned to the silver cat with a tail flick, Silverpaw obliged and followed the old she-cat into the elder's den. Why not? Blazingbreeze did give me the afternoon off, thought Silverpaw.

"Do you know who your parents are?" asked Violetleap, "Of course I do!" answered Silverpaw, caught off-guard. "What about your parent's parents?" mewed Violetleap. "Ummmm, I don't know who they are," said Silverpaw, utterly confused.

"Have you ever asked?" questioned Violetleap.

"No," Silverpaw responded shortly.

"I could tell you."

"So who are they?"

"You father's mother was Starpool, a medicine cat by heart, spirit, and mind, she broke the code when she mated with Fleetfire's father. She was half-clan, her mother was Brightsun of Skyclan and her father was Slashclaw of Windclan."

"So I'm part Windclan and Skyclan?

"Yes, your father's father was half-Riverclan, half-Thunderclan. His mother was Riverclan and his father Thunderclan. Her name was Songflower and her mate was Sunflight. Their son was Quickwhisker, who was Starpool's mate."

"So––"

"Let me finish!" Silverpaw settled back into her sitting position on the soft moss in the elder's den.

"Your mother's mother was Riverclan, a pretty she-cat named Applepetal, she mated with Crowfoot of Thunderclan and had your mother Blossomheart, they had a second kit, but it died soon after it was born."

Taking a break, Violetleap groomed her pelt thoughtfully for a few moments before continuing with her story.

"Crowfoot's father was Skyclan and his mother was Thunderclan, but she lived in Thunderclan, so he inherited the powerful jumping ability and lived in Thunderclan. Cloudfur was his father's name and his mother was Skyleaf. Applepetal had a Shadowclan father, Stormfoot, and a Riverclan mother named Petalfur."

"Now you're saying that I have all five Clans' blood in me?"

"Yes, I am. Your family is the most complex ever known to the history of the a Clans, and you inherited all five Clans traits. Strangely, you're the only one out of all of your siblings who demonstrates all of the characteristics."

Shocked, Silverpaw slowly stood and padded out of the den, shooting a thank-you to Violetleap over her shoulder. Later on throughout the afternoon until dusk, Silverpaw dozed in her nest. Blazingbreeze woke her for dusk patrol, the time it took for the sun to fall under the hills seemed to last forever as Silverpaw waited for nightfall.

Silverpaw's POV

Sneaking past the guard and out of the dirtplace tunnel, Silverpaw crept over to the Skyclan border. Vinepaw's sweet scent tickled her nose and she swiftly bounded to the little clearing just past the border. Slipping through the entrance, Silverpaw padded to where Vinepaw was siting, the gray tom stood and trotted to her side. Side by side, the two apprentices walked to the den and chatted. "I really like you," murmured Vinepaw passionately. Silverpaw pushed her head into his chest since he was taller than her. "I like you too," she replied gently. "No, like I really, really like you."

"Oh," was all Silverpaw could say as she felt Vinepaw's warm, thick pelt press into hers. Their tails twined and Silverpaw slowly stood, not wanting to get too far into this forbidden relationship. "I'll wait for you tomorrow night," called Vinepaw softly, Silverpaw flicked her tail in agreement, unable to say no to him.

"Faster! Faster!" Blazingbreeze ordered, not satisfied with Silverpaw's slow movements. Last night, she had returned very late and had only a couple hours of sleep. Grumbling, Silverpaw sped up, not wanting to become even more tired. "Fine, you can take the dawn patrol tomorrow if you want to take the rest of the day off from training. But you must catch two pieces of prey first," decided her mentor. Silverpaw gratefully agreed and set off to look for prey in the unburnt part of the forest, new green shoots were sprouting from the ground but it would take seasons before anything grew back completely.

Holding a mouse and shrew in her mouth, Silverpaw set it down on the fresh-kill pile, then padded into the apprentices' den and collapsed in her nest. Asleep in less than a heartbeat after landing in the soft moss.

"We can always be together," murmured Vinepaw, Silverpaw looked down to see her belly swollen with kits. Shock shot throughout her body as she realized that Vinepaw must've impregnated her. But we haven't even mated! We're just friends, though Silverpaw. Suddenly, a dark tom shot from the shadows and slashed Vinepaw's throat. He fell down onto the bloody ground, lifeless. Silverpaw's belly tightened as she pushed her nose deep into her friend's still-warm fur. Then she started shaking.

"Wake up Silverpaw! Wake up!" a voice above her said. Groggily opening her eyes, Silverpaw saw Flamepaw and Firepaw, looking worriedly at her, Sandpaw glared at her like it was her fault she had a nightmare and that Firepaw had woken her up. "Blazingbreeze and Rainfall are waiting for you so they can start the dawn patrol," Flamepaw told her kindly. "Thanks." Silverpaw padded over to her mentor and they started the patrol.

A storm rolled over the entire forest and moor that night, rain steadily pounding on and on for the whole night. "The den's leaking again," complained Frostpaw, "Well can we do anything about it?" Bluepaw snapped. "The weather is just awful," Oakpaw said," That's why everyone's acting like their fur was rubbed the wrong way," Spottedpaw muttered. Ravenpaw suddenly stood, fluffed out his fur, and braced himself as he went out into the cold, pounding rain. A few moments later, the leaking lessened a little. After another few minutes, the leaking stopped completely and the black tom padded into the den, fur dripping and soaked to the bone. Blizzardpaw rushed up to him and started drying his fur by licking his fur the wrong way. "I hope Riverclan's alright," commented Yellowpaw grumpily as she was woken up by the noise.

Eventually, all of the apprentices were awake and restless, the older four were even more annoying than usual. Spottedpaw who was calm and gentle at all times had her fur bristling. Silverpaw rushed outside, grabbed a mouthful of large, waxy leaves and a few pawfuls of cobwebs. Barging back into the den, she attached the leaves, waxy side up, onto each other. Then put a little bit of cobweb on herself and stuck the strange contraption onto her back, it acted as a rain-shedding coat and most of her body was covered. Slipping out into the rain, she foraged for whatever prey was left. The she-cat stalked back into the den with an ill-tempered hiss and dropped the soggy prey at the other apprentices' feet. Spattering the other cats while drying herself off, Silverpaw curled back up into her nest and fell asleep again.

"Get your lazy tail out of the den Silverpaw!" called her mentor. "We're doing a joint training session for the Seasons Competition in two moons!" The thaw was melting all of the heavy snow and the ice, creating everlasting dripping and a flooded, rushing river. "First we'll work on stalking, battle moves, and scenting. Your mentors will spread throughout the forest and you must follow their scent and silently sneak up on them. Pin them down and return to the clearing," explained Tumblefoot, Frostpaw's mentor. All of the mentors filed out of the Sandy Hollow in single file then sprinting off in different directions. After a very long time, Blackheart let all of the apprentices out of the Hollow to go after their mentors.

Silverpaw lifted her muzzle and opened her jaws to catch the lightest whiff of Blazingbreeze's scent. There! His scent trail led towards the Riverclan border. It went straight towards the stepping stones, then abruptly stopped. Whirling around, Silverpaw picked up the smell again, this time heading towards the Skyclan border. She heard a rustle and quieted her pawsteps and shifted into a stealthier gait. Her mentor's ginger-streaked pelt shone as if on fire in the little clearing he had chosen. Stalking up behind him, checking to make sure the wind was blowing towards her. Silverpaw pounced, Blazingbreeze spun around with a surprised yowl before leaping to meet her head on. Unfortunately, Silverpaw was smaller and lighter than the other apprentices and Blazingbreeze. She tumbled backwards and hit a large rock. The tom sprang and pinned down her shoulders, the light of battle fading from his eyes. Silverpaw brought up her hind legs and dug them into her mentor's belly and heaved upwards, his right hold on her loosened enough for the apprentice to wriggle out of it and sit on Blazingbreeze's back. "Let's go to the clearing, well fought," purred the ginger tom. The silver she-cat froze for a heartbeat, picking up on a strange scent. "Wait, I smell rogue!" mewed Silverpaw. Blazingbreeze nodded and started walking towards the Sandy Hollow.

"There are rogues attacking the camp!" yowled Beetlenose, bursting into the Sandy Hollow, panting and exhausted. All of the apprentices and mentors rushed out of the clearing towards the camp. Yowls and screeches cut through the air. The numbers were too even,y matched even with all of the cats in camp fighting, Silverpaw and her sister Snowpaw leapt at a large, brown tom and scratched his back, clawing out clumps of fur. "Silverpaw! Come help me!" screeched Spottedpaw, a ginger tom clinging to the edge of the ravine, paws scrabbling at the loose pebbles. The she-cat raced over and dug her teeth into Blazingbreeze's scruff, muttering instructions to Spottedpaw to get more help. She tried to haul her mentor over the edge where it was safe. A white she-cat loomed over Blossomstar who was wrestling with a black tom. Clawing and screeching, Blossomstar tried to fend off the opponent with only one paw as the others were busy with the black tom. Featherpaw and Graypaw bounded over, sinking their teeth into Blazingbreeze's scruff. Straining, Featherpaw lost her grip on the precarious edge, slipping slightly forwards. Graypaw quickly grabbed her scruff, stopping her from following Blazingbreeze. The white she-cat still clawed at the leader of Thunderclan, Silverpaw looked back at her friends and mentor. "Help Blossomstar!" growled Graypaw. "We can manage till she's ok." Silverpaw nodded and tackled the white she-cat, sending her sprawling.

Claw. Bite. Duck. Under her belly. Claw. Scratch her muzzle. The battle was a blur before Silverpaw sent the white rogue screeching. "I'm slipping! cried Featherpaw. Silverpaw grabbed her scruff next to Graypaw. "Let go of me Featherpaw," croaked Blazingbreeze. "What? No!" shrieked Featherpaw through her mouthful of scruff fur. "You can't save everyone, and Blossomstar needs help. I'll be walking in Starclan," mewed Blazingbreeze calmly. "Let go of me." The ginger tom stretched up and clawed Featherpaw's muzzle. Surprised, the she-cat reared back, knocking over a shocked Graypaw who in turn knocked over Silverpaw. Blazingbreeze fell down a particularly steep part of the ravine. All of the apprentices held their breaths, hoping that he would only be injured and not killed. That flickering light of hope died as the ginger tom's head connected with a sharp rock and they heard a loud crack as his skull was broken and fractured because of the tumble down the ravine. A screech brought them back to situation at paw. Blossomstar and Silverpaw were fending off four rogues back-to-back, struggling to stay upright with all of the scratches given by the first two rogues. Soon enough after Graypaw and Featherpaw joined in the fight, it was over.

"I hope I'll see you in Starclan," whispered Silverpaw sadly, looking at her dead mentor's body, lying in the moonlight as if asleep. She knew those eyes would never open again. After the rest of the Clan said their goodbyes, Blazingbreeze's family lined up around him along with Silverpaw, seating herself next to Mistflight. One of Blazingbreeze's sisters from a different litter. Flamepaw sat next to her, grieving for the ginger warrior too although there wasn't any close connection between them, confused, Silverpaw glanced at him. Flamepaw just looked ahead blankly before turning his head towards her and pressing himself closer to her shivering form. Warm in Flamepaw's thick, soft fur, Silverpaw felt a tail wrap around her shoulders, embracing her. The little she-cat quietly sobbed into her friend's pelt until there were no tears left to be shed.

Meanwhile in the medicine den, Blossomstar had lost a life and was slowly recovering.

"We all are saddened by Blazingbreeze's passing to Starclan but Silverpaw needs a new mentor. Bubbletail, Silverpaw will be your first apprentice, pass on your energy and skill to her," announced Blossomstar. Bubbletail numbly nodded, then touched her nose to Silverpaw's. "I'm sorry that I'm not as good as Blazingbreeze but I'll try my best," murmured the she-cat.

Spottedpaw beckoned Silverpaw over. "You know that prophecy about the wind of fire needing to be sacrificed to save the flower? We think we figured it out!" Spottedpaw mewed excitedly. The bothersome prophecy had been on Silverpaw's mind for a while since Blazingbreeze's death. "Blazingbreeze was the wind of fire and Blossomstar was the flower. We had to let go of Blazingbreeze so that Blossomstar wouldn't be clawed to death. But she's lost a life anyways so he died for nothing!" snapped Silverpaw angrily. Lashing her tail as she turned back towards her nest, she flopped into it, thoughts racing through her head. The only reason why she was still going was Vinepaw, she'd lost everything else. Except for her sisters and parents, did they really matter that much though?

Well that was certainly interesting to write. And that's really all I have to say, I really did like Blazingbreeze though. And the chapter went completely off topic for a good two thirds. But I hope the battle was interesting at least.


	6. A Cloud in the Blue Sky

A Cloud in the Blue Sky

"Come on!" That was Bubbletail calling her on a hunting patrol, Blazingbreeze's loss had left a gaping hole in her life. She wasn't close with her family at all so he was like her father to her. Shaking her head to clear the bothersome thoughts, Silverpaw bounded towards the gorse tunnel. Daydreaming about Vinepaw and their meeting tonight.

Silverpaw's POV

All was quiet and Silverpaw followed her familiar routine of stalking out of camp through the dirtplace tunnel and slipping through the forest as if she were a shadow. Following the scent trail, Silverpaw padded into their beautiful little clearing. The she-cat leaned forward to nuzzle Vinepaw and he did the same. Breathing in his scent was intoxicating but feeling his thick, warm pelt against hers was pure joy. Purring, Silverpaw playfully batted at her friend's nose, Vinepaw fell back in surprise before jumping high in the air. The second right before he was going to squash her flat, Silverpaw sidestepped and Vinepaw landed on nothing but soft, now flattened grass.

Panting, the two cats stopped playfighting and lay side by side, murmuring. "Did you know that Skyclan's territory flooded a few days ago?" asked Vinepaw, Silverpaw gaped at him. He looked skinnier than usual but his fur hid the fact that they were starving. "I'm sorry," whispered Silverpaw, still in shock. "It's ok, were handling pretty well. Maybe we could learn how to catch fish!" joked Vinepaw. "I was wondering if you shared my feelings about you." Silverpaw tilted her head, confused. "I love you Silverpaw, do you love me back?" Vinepaw mewed quietly. "I-I, of course I do! That's why we're meeting aren't we?" Silverpaw replied shakily. "Will you be my mate then?" The she-cat stood stock-still, mate? she thought. Why does he want me to be his mate? "You're so beautiful, kind, and smart. I want to be with you forever," confessed Vinepaw. "Also, if we're mates, we could have a deeper friendship," the gray tom said with a hidden meaning to those words that Silverpaw would only understand days later.

They parted, going their separate ways after a few awkward heartbeats. What just happened? wondered Silverpaw. Curled up in her warm nest and dozing, Silverpaw was woken by Sandpaw, who had a very angry look on her face. "I know you're trying to get Firepaw to love you," hissed Sandpaw,"But he's mine and you won't ever get him." Silverpaw stared, confused for the second time today. "What?" was all Silverpaw managed to get out of her mouth. "You know what I mean, you're pretty, smart, and everything else a tom could dream of, all of the toms are talking about you. Even Firepaw," the ginger she-cat's voice cracked with sadness on the last two words. "I don't plan on doing anything like that Sandpaw," mewed Silverpaw gently, laying her plumy tail across the sobbing aporentice's shoulders. "Thank you, I think almost every tom is chasing you though," warned Sandpaw. "Ravenpaw, Thrushpaw, Stormpaw, Thornfire, Leafclaw, and a few other younger toms. Even the toms from other clans are giving you looks."

"Thanks, but I think Flamepaw has possession of me right now and I'm afraid I'm falling for him," joked Silverpaw but realizing that the words she spoke actually had some truth in them. Sandpaw and Silverpaw both joked around for a bit until it was time for a training session. "Bluepaw! Swipe higher and balance on you toes!" called Skystorm above the ruckus of the training hollow. Training for the Seasons Competition was more important than ever now, with it only a moon away. The mentors already decided who was going to do which event. Silverpaw's sisters were all doing relays and tree climbing. Silverpaw, Flamepaw, Spottedpaw, and Graypaw were going to compete in hunting, mock fighting, and defense battle. Defense battle was where one apprentice stands on a pile of sticks and leaves and defends it from four other apprentices each from a different clan that are trying to knock him or her off. Silverpaw smirked at the thought of knocking off the arrogant Tigerpaw from Shadowclan.

"There's Shadowclan scent here!" yowled Mallowleaf, Silverpaw, Bubbletail, Yellowpaw, and Mallowleaf were on a border patrol along the Shadowclan border. "There's more than four scents though," commented Bubbletail as she crouched down for a better sniff. "It's a battle patrol!" Yellowpaw called, finding churned mud with various paw prints of different sizes. "We need to get back to camp immediately." Bubbletail rushed off immediately after saying those words over her shoulder. Barging into camp, the border patrol found roughly twenty-five Shadowclan cats battling with the cats left in camp, there were three hunting patrols and another border patrol out.

Silverpaw swiftly leapt at huge, broad-shouldered dark tabby tom, Brokenpaw, and bit down on his tail as he and Hawkpaw ganged up on Sandpaw. Distracted, Brokenpaw leapt at Silverpaw, she slid under his belly and kicked upwards, her favorite move. Brokenpaw then hit her with a flurry of swipes, blood ran down her shoulder from a large cut. Silverpaw took advantage of her small size and sprang onto the larger apprentice's back and clung on for dear life. He rolled over. And Silverpaw was squashed underneath. Perfect, she thought, now I'm road-kill. Tigerpaw leapt next to Brokenpaw who continued to bat at her. "You can't even fight like proper warriors," snarled Silverpaw, outraged that they would team up when she was basically already beaten. Might as well take one of them down with me, thought Silverpaw grimly. Baring her teeth and letting her claws flash in the sunlight, she landed blow after blow on Tigerpaw's back, he stumbled and fell. She pinned him down with unsheathed claws at his throat. "Run," she growled menacingly, Tigerpaw glared but ran towards the camp entrance. Only a few Shadowclan cats remained, Silverpaw looked around for Brokenpaw. he turned towards Flamepaw and stuffed some cobwebs she had gathered into a cut on his flank. He raised a paw and tried to gasp something out through his pain, but Silverpaw didn't understand until she looked at what Flamepaw was pointing to.

I think I'm going to end it here. For anyone who reads this and knows about Quizup, I have an account called SilverBlossomHeart, follow me if you're interested!


	7. Things Definitely Don't Go as Planned

Things Definitely Don't Go as Planned

Oh. My. God. I have over 300 view on this fanfic now, I died of happiness when I saw it. And this is only the first 7 chapters! I plan on doing at least 25 chapters for this. There's a list of ideas on a note on my iPad and I have five other fanfic ideas so be on the lookout for new stories maybe!

Whirling around, Silverpaw saw Brokenpaw bringing his massive form down onto her and she collapsed under the weight. Feebly pawing at the large apprentice did nothing but annoy him and he brought his paws down on her head once more, but they were sheathed. They're going to take me as a prisoner, thought Silverpaw dully. Then she fainted.

"Wake up you little fleabag," snarled a voice above her. Silverpaw slowly opened her eyes and stiffly sat up. "Brokenpaw, Maplepaw, Hawkpaw, and I have to take care of you. Stagstar doesn't want you to cause any trouble since he saw how you fought," sneered Tigerpaw, though a hint of fear or admiration was found in his voice. Silverpaw later found out that she was in a den that was easily guarded and that she would be watched at all times until a trade was done between Thunderclan and Shadowclan. Fuming, she shredded a clump of moss from her nest, then another before finally accepting her fate and curling up in a ball to sleep. Brokenpaw stood guard for a while, then switched out with Maplepaw who brought her food, who switched out with Hawkpaw. None of which were friendly cats, Hawkpaw seemed the friendliest out of the four. Which meant he didn't sneer or growl at her at all, just stood stock-still in front of the entrance, glancing back occasionally to see what she was doing or if she made noise. Finally, an entire day had passed and Tigerpaw took up the shift once more. To her surprise, he slunk into her makeshift den like a snake, amber eyes glowing sickly in the dim light.

"You know I want revenge for what you did right?" he murmured in a quiet but menacing tone. Silverpaw nodded, not sure of what would happen. She didn't hate Tigerpaw, nor did she like him, she just thought of him as arrogant. She tried to scoot to the other side of the den, but he caught her tail between his sharp teeth. Silverpaw squeaked with pain as he padded towards her, her beautiful tail still in his jaws. Tigerpaw crunched down harder and tears sprang to Silverpaw's eyes, she was sure it would break if he bit down any harder. Terrified of what he would do, she bowed her head and stayed silent. A tear dripped to the ground as the pain was too much to bear, Tigerpaw suddenly dropped her poor tail and wrapped his large body around her much smaller one. Confused, Silverpaw looked up to see Tigerpaw purring in her ear. "You know that you're very beautiful," he purred in a strange, lustful voice. "Get away," she hissed, fearing what he was hinting at. He stroked her back with his tail while he held her scruff, Silverpaw struggled but couldn't break free. Tigerpaw also creepily massaged her sore tail, shudders ran down her spine. "Are you enjoying this?" he purred silkily. "No! No! Get away!" she yelped. "You're spirit is admirable, so is your bravery. So I'll hold off today, but not forever. You'll be mine before too long," he whispered before slipping outside with a dangerous glint in his eyes. The same cycle continued and Silverpaw waited for the day when someone from Thunderclan would appear and save her from Tigerpaw.

Finally that day did come the day after Tigerpaw tried to mate with her, but not the way Silverpaw expected it to. A battle cry rang through the air and half of Thunderclan including most of her apprentice friends charged the camp, Silverpaw shoved past Maplepaw who stood in front of her, too shocked to do anything. She tackled Tigerpaw who was wrestling with Flamepaw, a strange emotion in his eyes. Jealousy. Does Tigerpaw like me? wondered Silverpaw before shaking off the thoughts, shuddering. "Why do you side with him when you can have me?" snarled Tigerpaw, Silverpaw and Flamepaw exchanged confused looks. "You could join Shadowclan and turn your back on those squirrel-munchers and be with me than this pathetic excuse for a tom," clarified the angry tom. "What in Starclan do you mean!" Flamepaw yowled, clearly not caring about whatever the other tom had said, and lunged at the Shadowclan apprentice. Silverpaw joined the chaos and together, she and the ginger tom pinned down Tigerpaw. Furious at the thought that he wanted her to be his mate, the silver she-cat scratched his muzzle and nicked his ear before running off after her clanmates.

"Go rest for the rest of the day," Blossomstar ordered briskly. Everyone in the clearing headed for their respective dens and sat in their nests quietly or slept. Silverpaw slipped out out of camp for the first time that quarter moon to meet with Vinepaw.

Vinepaw's POV

"Hey Silver," Vinepaw greeted, using her nickname, as she entered their private clearing. "Vine," she mewed, Vinepaw immediately noticed she was put off in some way. "What's wrong?" he mewed worriedly, wrapping his body around her and pressing her down gently. Silverpaw, weakened by exhaustion and the battle wounds covering her, felt her legs buckle beneath her and collapsed from the gentle weight of Vinepaw's body. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" the tom asked while frantically licking her unmoving form. He felt a rush of relief as she moaned softly, licking pelt again, he whispered apologies to her. When Silverpaw finally sat up, he curled around her again. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I know you're injured and exhausted. Any cat would be after what you went through these past day." Vinepaw felt her shudder. "What happened in the Shadowclan camp?" he gently asked. "Tigerpaw wanted me to mate with him!" she blurted out whole story of what happened. "Well he's not here anymore." Pressing her small, delicate, shivering form to his side, Vinepaw licked her ears and felt her leaning into him more and more to hide her blushing face. "You're blushing you know," he teased. Silence. Vinepaw started to stroke her back with his tail, Silverpaw shuddered slightly and then slumped completely into him. She's so light! he thought, even for her size and so delicate too. How'd she ever survive?

The silver tom turned a little to find a sound asleep Silverpaw with her face pressed gently into his side. Purring, he slowly moved her into the den a tail length away and noticed she was shivering despite her soft, warm pelt. Vinepaw curled around his friend and fell asleep next to her.

A bird had landed in the clearing and was annoyingly singing its song. Vinepaw's ears pricked as he heard it, gently leaving a still sleeping Silverpaw in the den, he stalked the bothersome thing and pounced. He suddenly realized it was past dawn already and the sun was above the peaks of the hills. "Silver, Silver wake up," he murmured into her ear and then licked her ears until the tired little she-cat stirred and curled up in a tighter ball, waving her tail to signal she wanted more sleep. "Fine, I guess I'll have to do it the hard way," he sighed with an exaggerated tone. He poked her until she finally sat up and looked at him grouchily. "Why did you wake me up so early?" she grumbled. "Look out the den." Silverpaw obeyed and jumped up in shock. That was expected, the next thing was not. "I slept with you!" The shock in her voice caught him off guard, "You don't love me do you?" he said. "N-no, it's just that." Her voice trailed off.

"What? That you don't love me?" Vinepaw's mew going slightly higher than normal with shock and a tinge of anger. He was hurt that she didn't seem to share his feelings. Padding towards her, he gently pinned her down and laid down on top of her, almost in the mating position. "I'm going to mate with you, but I won't if you ask me because I love you," he murmured seductively in her ear. "N-noo, please don't," she moaned as his tail tickled her. "I won't, but do you love me?" he asked again, a bit more firmly this time. "I do, I really do love you," she whispered earnestly and wrapped around his front two paws, pressing herself lovingly against them. "But there's still the fact that it's way past dawn and we both aren't in camp," he commented after a while of nuzzling and playing, glancing at the sky. "I think I have a plan," she mewed quietly. They went over the plan several times before putting it in action.

Silverpaw's POV

"Vinepaw! Where've you been the whole morning!" exclaimed Aspentalon, his mentor. "And why is there a Thunderclan cat with you!" Silverpaw shuffled her paws uncomfortably as the whole camp stared at her after hearing Aspentalon's words. "I found her sleeping past the border while I was hunting," Vinepaw said smoothly. "Well bring her to Dovestar then," ordered his mentor. "Wow! Did you capture this little mange-pelt all by yourself?" exclaimed a she-cat who had bounced up to him, showing off her smooth pelt and body. Silverpaw immediately didn't like this apprentice. "No, she was too weakened and tired to fight much since she fought very hard in the Shadowclan battle yesterday," snapped Vinepaw testily. "Well then I see how it is, you're protecting her aren't you?" mewed the apprentice snootily, her attitude changed suddenly, before she stalked off with her tail in the air.

"So you're saying that you found a sleeping Thunderclan apprentice on the wrong side of the border by several tree-lengths while hunting?" mewed Dovestar, pointing with her tail at the magpie on the fresh-kill pile. Vinepaw nodded and the conversation continued. Silverpaw remained silent until when they walked out of the den and into her makeshift one, Dovestar had agreed to let her stay a few days until she was healed enough to go back and had sent a messenger to Blossomstar. "Who was that annoying fleabag?" Silverpaw asked in a hushed tone. "That was Cloverpaw, she thinks she's a gift from Starclan to every tom from here to Mothermouth," muttered Vinepaw. "She's been trying to get my affections since I became an apprentice, when I was a kit, she absolutely hated me because I wasn't the tom I am now." Silverpaw had settled into her nest and was nodding off so Vinepaw turned his back to get a piece of fresh-kill for her so that she wouldn't be hungry later when she visited Acornshell. The second he turned from the heap of prey with a thrush in his mouth, he spotted the kits tackling Silverpaw while she was sleeping. Startled, Silverpaw sprang out of her nest with a squeak of surprise. Then fainted from the shock, Vinepaw caught her on his flank and gently set her down. Of course she'd faint from the shock, she's been through so much in only two and a half days! "Kits! Why did you attack a sleeping cat like that! She's fainted from the shock now, what will Acornshell say!" he scolded the little pranksters. Recovering from the shock, Silverpaw was just conscious enough to hear one of the kits say "She should be your mate, you two look perfect for each other!" Vinepaw stiffened and his pelt warmed slightly, he was blushing. "Vixenkit, the matchmaker as always, go back to the nursery now," Vinepaw shooed the kits away. "What was that?" muttered Silverpaw. Vinepaw jumped with surprise to find her standing unsteadily and looking at him with an amused expression in her eyes. "Ummmm, are you hungry? I have a thrush that's large enough for us to share," offered Vinepaw. "Sure," purred Silverpaw quietly, making sure that no cat was within earshot. Crouching down, she took a small bite out of the brown bird, Vinepaw took a bite about twice as large as hers.

Another furry body pushed between them and shoved Silverpaw away from Vinepaw. "Hey Vinepaw! I was wondering who the thrush was for, you meant for it to be shared with me right! It's just that this filthy, greedy Thunderclan cat wanted it and you were nice and shared with her right?" purred Cloverpaw nastily. "Actually, you can go stick your nose in fox dung because I don't ever want to share prey with you, you greedy she-cat!" snapped Vinepaw, finally pushed to the breaking point. The silver Skyclan she-cat drew back with a snarl on her lips and hissed several insults at Silverpaw before bounding off towards the apprentices' den. "Thanks for standing up for me," Silverpaw murmured quietly. "I love you a hundred times more than that ugly she-cat," Vinepaw replied. "Now let's get you to Acornshell."

"The kits attacked her and she fainted," Vinepaw mewed as he finished the tale of what happened about an hour before. "Those kits, always scaring cats around them," muttered Flashfire, shooting a look at Silverpaw. The she-cat shied away into Vinepaw's pelt, unnerved by the apprentice medicine cat's gaze. "Eat these," ordered Acornshell who had dropped a little pile of sharp-scented leaves. Silverpaw recognized thyme for shock, she lapped them up as Flashfire pressed poultices of dock, marigold, and goldenrod into her various battle wounds to heal them faster without infection.

Every night, Vinepaw would guard her for half of the night and his brother Stripedpaw guarded the other half after a certain cat had attacked her the first night. Cloverpaw had claimed that Silverpaw provoked her but Tawnypaw said that Cloverpaw had hissed at her before leaping at Silverpaw. Now Cloverpaw was on elder duty and shot her glares that would make a Lionclan warrior want to cower in his nest. Silverpaw would return the glare and then Cloverpaw would break eye contact. This continued for several days before Acornshell declared she was fit enough to go home. Silverpaw said her goodbyes to Vinepaw and left without another word. She still hadn't gotten over what Vinepaw had said last night, he had said that they would have such beautiful kits together when they were mates. Silverpaw loved Vinepaw but still wasn't ready for such a forbidden, intimate relationship.

"Silverpaw's back!" yowled Flamepaw who had become her best friend over the moon before she was captured. Nuzzling him instinctively, she affectionately greeted the ginger tom. "Are you ok? You disappeared from camp the day after the battle and then Patchtail appeared saying that you were found past the border and was injured. Everyone was so worried." The she-cat stayed quiet as everyone in camp greeted her, scolded her, or fretted over her. Everyone except for Thrushpaw, Stormpaw, Darkpaw, and Brownpaw. "Where's Birchleaf and Adderpaw?" Fleetfire yowled, "Blossomstar has greencough and so does Frostpaw and Spottedpaw!"

That was a very uninteresting ending, I ran out of ideas and I wrote the whole chapter in a day because of spring break.


	8. Deadly Fire and Water

Deadly Fire and Water

So this is going to have a major event begin in Silverpaw's life. And I don't really have any announcements. Except for, I am mega, super, duper, ultra, extra, sorry that I'm so late, I had the STAAR today and it was just awful and slight writer's block.

But I will be starting a new story so be on the lookout for that!

"Blossomstar, eat these," Birchleaf mewed gently. The leader lifted her head, "No, save those for Frostpaw and Lilypaw, I have more lives than they do. I'll just have to lose this one for them, even if it's the second one I've lost to greencough." Shaking her head, the medicine cat picked up the catmint stems and padded out of the den. The never ending rain had made almost a third of the camp sick. Lilypaw, Frostpaw, Spottedpaw, Bluepaw, Yellowpaw, Sandpaw, Bubbletail, and fifteen other cats had come down with the deadly sickness.

"Do we seriously need more of these storms?" Mistypaw complained, trying to nap in the den while rain continued to pound down onto the camp and forest. Lightning flashed and thunder roared overhead, sparking fear that the forest may catch fire. "Where's Silverpaw?" Flamepaw asked worriedly, the she-cat had been gone for a while now after leaving the den. "Did someone need me?" she asked, popping suddenly into the den, several of the apprentices jerked back in surprise. "Everyone just go to sleep and wait out the storm!" Firepaw shouted above the noise. Complying, everyone dozed off, too tired to argue with him.

"Silverpaw, Ravenpaw, Oakpaw, and Starlingfoot, go check out the Riverclan border. All of this rain could make it flood," Blackheart ordered. The patrol trotted towards the river but the dark waters lapped at their paws only a few tree-lengths away from the camp. "Let's get back and tell everyone to get out," Starlingfoot said. Later, cats quietly filed out of camp in a line, heading towards higher ground. "Blossomstar and the other sick cats can't make it!" Birchleaf yowled, rain had started to pour down again. "Just get everyone out!" Blackheart snapped back, turning towards the line of scrambling apprentices and elders.

"Everyone's out except for Scorchflame, Swirlstreak, and Bouncefoot. The ravine's filled up with water though, no cat can swim in that," reported Beetlenose worriedly. A screech rang out as Bouncefoot struggled to stay afloat in the maze of debris, several cats pushed a long branch out over the water, urging the tom to take hold. He tried, but was weakened from the sickness and went under. No other cats surfaced afterwards. "Go look for Swirlstreak, Scorchflame, and Bouncefoot," the deputy commanded after the water had lowered enough after a few days. The apprentices split up throughout the ravine and camp, searching for the missing cats. A yowl of grief rose from behind the apprentice's den. Oakpaw had found his mentor.

Water bubbled from his lips and ran from his soaked pelt. Swirlstreak lay next to him, looking like a drowned rat. Oakpaw pushed his nose into his dead mentor's pelt, shaking slightly as he did. Firepaw, Graypaw, Spottedpaw, and Bluepaw gathered around their father's body too. Later, Bouncefoot had been found dead too, all three cats drowned. Lightning still flashed above in the skies, but no cat bothered to check if there was a fire anywhere. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" Blossomstar yowled. "All of you have heard of the three cats that drowned a couple days ago, tonight we will sit vigil and hunt tomorrow. The Gathering is tomorrow and he cannot let our weaknesses show!" Murmurs rippled throughout the ruined camp, some questioning if that was the only thing on Blossomstar's mind.

The next day trudged on, consisting of repairing dens, clearing out debris, checking out the rest of the ruined territory, and hunting. "Oakpaw, Flamepaw, Firepaw, Cloudpaw, Ravenpaw, Mistypaw, Silverpaw, Clearice, Mallowleaf, Fernleaf, Goldenbreeze..." Silverpaw didn't bother to listen to the rest of the list. She groomed her pelt and then settled down with a skinny shrew, chewing on the tough meat. Then it was time to leave for the Gathering, the clan quietly bounded through the forest to Fourtrees, the mood somber and desolate. "Ow! My paw!" Silverpaw had her paw stuck in brambles, Flamepaw turned back to free her from the prickly mess. "Hold still!" he grunted, working through tangle. After a few more heartbeats, Silverpaw leapt clear of the brambles and raced off towards the Gathering. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Hi Silverpaw! Come join us," Flowerpaw of Shadowclan called over the numerous voices in the hollow. Silverpaw wove through the maze of bodies, mumbling apologies when she accidentally pushed another cat. "So you're Silverpaw?" a silver tom asked, looking at her curiously. "Yeah, how'd you know?" she replied. "All of the clans heard about how you were taken hostage by Shadowclan and then Skyclan!" another tom apprentice chirped. Flowerpaw looked slightly offended as he gossiped about her clan. "This annoying furball here is Skypaw of Riverclan, and this one is Blazepaw of Windclan," Flowerpaw broke in, pointing first at the silver tom, then the ginger apprentice. "Let the Gathering begin!" Stagstar yowled, signaling for all cats to shut their mouths.

"Shadowclan will go first. We have lost Primrosepetal and Birdfeather to greencough and Tanpelt to the forest fire sparked by lightning. We have found plenty of prey despite the natural disasters though," Stagstar added, glaring at any cats that looked like they were gossiping about his clan's weaknesses.

"Yewpaw, Honeypaw, and Shardpaw are now apprentices! The river has flooded and we have moved to higher ground, but there isn't any sign that it'll go down. A fire was started and burnt parts of our territory too," Alderstar reported, then sat down again. The cats below yowled the new apprentices' names and a murmur spread throughout clearing.

"We are sad to report that Hickorypelt and Goosenose have been taken due to the fire started in the undergrowth. Ashwing's kits are now Littlepaw, Streampaw, and Ivypaw," Stormstar mewed. Below, all of the clans cheered for the apprentices again.

"Larkpaw, Rabbitpaw, Eaglepaw, and Sorrelpaw are apprentices and Clovertail and Tawnyfoot are warriors! Skyclan's territory is flooded because of the rainstorms, and several trees have been burnt from a forest fire a few days ago," Dovestar said grimly.

"Swirlstreak, Bouncefoot, and Scorchflame didn't survive the flooding and Spottedpaw's new mentor is Mistflight. Oakpaw's new mentor is Milkfoot. The burnt area of the forest hasn't recovered yet," Blossomstar finished.

"There's one more thing I wanted to add," Dovestar abruptly yowled from the Great Rock. "I want to suggest a patrol of apprentices from all five clans to go look for a new territory, since all of our land is damaged." A shocked murmuring was heard from beneath the Great Rock.

"Finding a new place to live would be good, but why send apprentices? Warriors are more experienced than them," Stormstar argued.

"The tensions are too high to send warriors, apprentices are much more cooperative and have different ways of doing things. They would be a better choice to send," Blossomstar added thoughtfully after a few seconds of hesitation.

Yowls of agreement were much louder than the yowls of disapproval. The leaders argued over the reasons before finally agreeing on sending apprentices. "I say four apprentices per Clan," Stagstar suggested,"That way, there won't be too many but enough to have strength in numbers."

"They'll leave in two sunrises from today," Blossomstar firmly mewed, daring anyone to challenge her. "The Gathering is over! Starclan light your path until next time!"

"Can you believe it? Apprentices will be going on a quest to find new territories! This is so exciting, I hope I'm chosen!" Blazepaw mewed excitedly. "That's what everyone will say!" Flowerpaw retorted, sharing the same excitement as the other apprentice. "Can I borrow Silverpaw for a bit?" Vinepaw mewed, coming up behind the group of excited apprentices. He didn't wait for a response before turning away and beckoning with his tail. Sighing, she followed his silver pelt, weaving through multiple clumps of bodies. "So, what did you need me for?" prompted Silverpaw. "Don't you wish we could go on the quest together?" She responded without hesitation, "Of course I do!" He nuzzled her once more before bounding away, following his clan as they left the hollow. "Silverpaw!" Bubbletail called, waving at her with her tail, Silverpaw stringed up the hill towards her mentor.

"The apprentices going on the quest are –––" Blossomstar was interrupted by a loud yowl coming from the ravine. A fox had neared camp and a hunting patrol was battling it fiercely, trying to keep it away from camp. The meeting stopped for a bit as a few warriors went to help, then started back up. "Alright, the four apprentices going on the quest are...

I will continue this in the next chapter, a very "dramatic" cliffhanger. This is so overused but whatever, hope you guys enjoyed!


	9. Don't Fall in the Ditches

Don't Fall in the Ditches

"The apprentices going on the quest for new territory are Bluepaw, Spottedpaw, Flamepaw, and," Blossomstar hesitated as if she didn't want to say the name," Silverpaw." A gasp of outrage was heard from Brownpaw. No one payed any attention to her as Blossomstar continued," They'll be leaving in two sunrises with the other clan apprentices. StarClan be with you."

"I can't believe I was chosen!" Silverpaw exclaimed as soon as her mother leapt from Highrock. "Why didn't she chose me, but she chose that pathetic excuse for an apprentice," fumed Brownpaw, clearly outraged at the idea of Silverpaw going off on an important journey with Flamepaw. She thought of Flamepaw as handsome, strong, and smart and was overly jealous of the silver apprentice. "Silverpaw, go rest, you need to save up your strength for the journey," Blossomstar ordered. "Fine, but we leave in a day, there's plenty of time to rest," she reminded. Blossomstar turned without another word and padded to her den. "Queens," Silverpaw sighed as she went to the apprentices' den. Later, she huffed, giving up on trying to sleep with the prospect of setting off on an exciting journey on her mind. "Can't sleep?" Flamepaw asked from behind her as she sat in the little clearing where they used to practice as kits. "Yeah, I can't wait to go on the journey!" he exclaimed while bouncing on his toes. Silverpaw lay down on her back, letting the moonlight hit her belly fur. Relaxing, she breathed in the scents of the camp, her home. "Let's go back to the den, we'll get in trouble if we're not found there," Flamepaw suggested. They left the clearing and crossed the camp to the apprentices' den.

"Silverpaw, wake up!" Spottedpaw mewed, shaking her shoulder. She was still drowsy when the other apprentice filled her in what to do that day, it turned out that the four apprentices going on the quest were allowed to do whatever they want. Tomorrow, at sun-high, they would meet the other apprentices and set off on the journey. I need to go meet Vinepaw! she thought, "I'm going to go hunting then," she mewed out loud, then dashed out of camp, eager to feel the wind in her fur. Slowing down, she neared the Skyclan border and sniffed for Vinepaw's scent. "Are you looking for someone?" a voice above her mewed, she jerked her head up to see Vinepaw jumping out of a tall maple tree, landing smoothly next to her. "Hi Vinepaw," she purred as she nuzzled him. "What are you doing here?" he inquired curiously. "I wanted to see you again," she replied, hiding the fact that she was going on a quest and may never return. "I'm going on the quest so I can do whatever I want today," he mewed, "And then I just happened to see a silver cat wandering through the woods." She quietly purred," I'm going too."

"Really? We're going together! This is amazing!" Vinepaw paced excitedly in front of her, mewing about how great the journey would be. "I'm supposed to be hunting, I need to go, sorry Vinepaw," Silverpaw said, then bounding away from the maple tree towards the heart of the woods. Stalking a large thrush, she pounced and killed it quickly when Flamepaw came up behind her. "Nice catch, do you what to work together to catch something?" She nodded with her thrush in her jaws, then deposited it in the hole where her previous catches, a squirrel and a mouse, were. "I think there'll be some prey in the brambles over there," he whispered to her, she nodded and circled around the bush. A mouse was scratching at something in the thicket and Silverpaw shook the bush and the frightened creature scurried out straight into Flamepaw's claws. "Nice! Do you want to get back to camp? It's almost dusk," Silverpaw asked before picking up her squirrel, thrush, and mouse, struggling to stay upright with the heavy pieces of prey unbalancing her small form. "Here, I'll take the squirrel," offered Flamepaw.

After darkness had fallen, Silverpaw went to sleep in her nest, enjoying the soft moss one more time before she had to go on the journey.

Dawn had risen and gone and it was almost sun-high when Silverpaw joined the other apprentices going on the journey. "When we get to Fourtrees, you'll follow the direction of the setting sun," Blossomstar informed them of the task that lay ahead as they walked to Fourtrees. "All of the apprentices are here now," Stagstar announced, standing beside Flowerpaw, Brokenpaw, Hawkpaw, and Tigerpaw. Silverpaw held back a snarl when she saw the last Shadowclan apprentice. "Stripedpaw, Robinpaw, Kestrelpaw, and Vinepaw will be representing Skyclan," Dovestar mewed. "Blazepaw, Heatherpaw, Fennelpaw, and Poolpaw will represent Windclan," introduced Stormstar. "Skypaw, Lotuspaw, Podpaw, and Quailpaw will be the Riverclan apprentices," Alderstar said. The other two leaders finished their introductions and sat next to each other. "StarClan be with you! And good luck on the journey," all five leaders mewed solemnly before turning towards their own territories.

The twenty apprentices walked across Windclan territory to Highstones where they slept for the night in makeshift dens. Robinpaw and Bluepaw were standing guard for half of the night and Poolpaw and Quailpaw for the other half. When the sun peeked over the top of Mothermouth, all of the apprentices were out hunting.

"Silverpaw, there's a mouse over there," Flamepaw whispered from beside her. Vinepaw looked as if he wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut, shooting occasional glances at the other tom in their hunting group. "I smell it too, I'm going to circle around and you two be ready to pounce, whoever's closer," she replied in a hushed tone. Quietly stalking to the other side of the area, she flicked her tail loudly in some ferns. The mouse looked up and instantly scurried towards a tree that was between Flamepaw and Vinepaw, they both tried to pounce at the same time and ended up in a tangle of legs. Silverpaw let out a sigh and sprang after the mouse, swiping at it and clawing it's back, making it pause for a moment. That moment was all she needed to end the prey, she scraped a few leaves over it and gave thanks to Starclan. "You two toms are just unbelievable," she scolded the two other apprentices as if she were their mentors. "Sorry," Flamepaw muttered and Vinepaw echoed the apology. "Let's just find something big and catch it," she huffed before starting to climb up a tree. Vinepaw sprang up to her with ease, smirking at Flamepaw. The ginger tom responded by stalking off in a different direction, following a scent trail. "Why do you put up with that annoying furball?" Vinepaw mewed after Flamepaw left. "He's not an annoying furball! He's my friend and he has a name you know," she mewed in a slightly annoyed hiss. "We're spending the night together tonight, okay?" Vinepaw had a glint of excitement in his eyes as he stated the question. "Fine," she sighed. A bird landed on the ground beneath the tree they were in and Vinepaw nodded before pouncing on the bird from above, he killed it right after it let out a squawk.

"Everyone can share a piece of prey, then we can start going again," Silverpaw mewed after returning to camp and counting the pieces of food. All of the apprentices silently tucked into their food, Silverpaw noticed that they only ate with others of their Clan. She shared a shrew with Spottedpaw. The group of young cats continued to go towards where they last saw the sun set, then came upon a large Twoleg building next to a field of little green shoots with a large red monster sitting next to the field. "Just get through as fast as you can!" Tigerpaw yowled bossily, expecting that all of the apprentices would listen to him, but they had already started crossing the field. Thankfully, the monster didn't wake as the cats raced past, shooting for the end of the stretch of land. "There are some ditches on the other side of a series of Thunderpaths, we can rest there," reported Brokenpaw. One by one, the apprentices crossed the Thunderpaths, it was quiet during the time of day so it posed no real threat. "Let's go to the ditches now," Tigerpaw mewed, several of the apprentices had mutinous looks in their eyes but saw no reason to disobey, there was shelter in the ditches and could be a makeshift camp. Tigerpaw and Hawkpaw prepared to enter the ditches when Flowerpaw snapped, "Did you even check for scents? There's a familiar scent in there," she trailed off. "Whatever, we're going in," Hawkpaw snapped. They jumped in and a screech sounded along with several squeaks.

Flowerpaw and Brokenpaw reacted first, plunging into the ditches to help their clanmates, the other apprentices leaned over the edge and then ran into battle. Uncountable rats infested the ditches, they were as big as squirrels and with eyes shining with malice. The fighting continued around Silverpaw as three large rats surronded her. She was trapped, there was a wall of soil behind her and the rats leapt at her. One clawing her pelt and one on her left flank, she wasn't heavy enough to withstand the force when the second one landed on her flank. Silverpaw staggered to the right when the last rat leapt at her belly. Flailing, she fell and ended up kicking with all four paws on her side. A enraged roar sounded above her and Vinepaw hooked two of the rats with his front paws. A rush of energy went through Silverpaw and she clawed at the rat on her belly. The creature fled in terror as she snarled at it, then Vinepaw ran to her and she collapsed in a heap on the ground, blood pooling on the ground.

"Shhh, it's alright," a soft voice murmured to her right. Moaning, Silverpaw tried to turn to the voice. "No, don't move yet, you aren't strong enough and the burdock root hasn't completely done its job yet," the voice mewed firmly. She opened her eyes and saw Blazepaw, Vinepaw, Flowerpaw, Flamepaw, Skypaw, and Spottedpaw sitting around her. "Your belly is bleeding heavily," the tortoiseshell she-cat informed, applying more cobwebs to her shoulder's gash. "Robinpaw and Heatherpaw are also badly hurt," Vinepaw mewed when the others had left. "Who's hurt worst?" Silverpaw asked curiously, shifting herself slightly. A squeak of pain escaped from between her clenched teeth and Vinepaw immediately nudged her back down again. "Just rest, we're planning to stay for another day." She sighed as Vinepaw licked her ears and felt sleep lap at her weary eyes and body.

"Here, eat this," Spottedpaw ordered, dropping a bundle herbs and a mouse in front of her. Obediently, Silverpaw locked up the herbs and swallowed, gagging slightly at the bitter taste. "When are we leaving?" she mewed. "Leaving! You aren't going anywhere until you stop bleeding and can actually move without pain slowing you down," Spottedpaw snorted. The silver she-cat huffed, then lay down again. "Will she be okay?" Flamepaw fretted when she had finally fallen asleep. "She probably will pull through," Spottedpaw assured, resting her tail on the tom's back. Then the she-cat turned to treat the other wounded cats, Flamepaw set off to find Vinepaw. "Vinepaw! Do you want to go hunting?" Vinepaw narrowed his eyes and then nodded and bounded towards Flamepaw. "So, where should we go hunting?" Vinepaw prompted. "Well I didn't actually want to go hunting, I just wanted to talk to you," mumbled Flamepaw, shuffling his paws as he confessed to the older apprentice. "Figured as much. This is about Silverpaw isn't it?" Vinepaw mewed, reading Flamepaw's mind. "Well I know that you like her." Flamepaw nodded sheepishly and turned to go, but Vinepaw stopped him. "She could be yours if you win her fairly, whoever she loves more is who she deserves because we both love her," Vinepaw offered, showing sympathy for the love struck tom. The ginger tom's ears pricked and he spun around to face Vinepaw, "Really?"

"Yes, really. Not let's go hunting," Vinepaw meowed. Later, they returned to camp laden with fresh-kill and set it down on the pile. "Tigerpaw tried to mate with Silverpaw when she was captured by Shadowclan," Vinepaw whispered as the dark tom strode up to the pile and took the juiciest piece. Flamepaw's jaw dropped, then he snapped it shut with an angry click and nudged Vinepaw, telling him to go to a quiet spot. "He tried to what," the orange and black tom mewed slowly. "Mate with her, now can we go eat?" Vinepaw asked, belly growling. "How could you not care!" Flamepaw's voice rose in pitch to a little lower than a shriek. "We can't change the past and think of what would happen to the mission is we attacked Tigerpaw," snapped Vinepaw. Flamepaw couldn't object against what the other apprentice said so he just sighed and turned back towards camp.

"So is she ready to go or not?" Tigerpaw asked Spottedpaw rudely when she was treating Silverpaw. Silverpaw glared at Tigerpaw and stood up slowly,"Let's go then, since you're so eager to leave this rat infested area which you seemed to enjoy so much," she snarled. Tigerpaw looked surprised at her bitter hatred, so she bit back another angry snarl. Silverpaw called over Flowerpaw, Blazepaw, Skypaw, and Vinepaw. After a bit of discussion, they went to the other apprentices from their clan and discussed a bit more. Brokenpaw was bristling as Flowerpaw spoke. "What's this about choosing one leader from each clan!" he was shouting. "Then we could choose where to go without running into anymore unfortunate incidents," Silverpaw retorted, shooting a glance at Tigerpaw. Most of the apprentices mewed agreement and Tigerpaw's hackles rose. "Well anyways, who should be the leader for Shadowclan?" Vinepaw spoke up. Most of the apprentices looked at Flowerpaw, she was the most peaceful and cooperative one.

"Let's go then," Silverpaw mewed after discussion with the other four leaders, Vinepaw, Blazepaw, Skypaw, and Flowerpaw were chosen and she herself had full approval of her clanmates and travelmates. The group left the ditches and trekked for a long time, pausing only for rests and scouting. When the Thunderpaths weren't visible anymore, the apprentices stopped as the sun went down. "Everyone just find a sheltered spot to sleep for the night, I'll take watch, anyone else want to take watch with me?" Silverpaw asked. "I will, the rest of you get some sleep," Tigerpaw volunteered immeadiately. Silverpaw regretted her decision and knew that it would seem impolite and ungrateful is she refused. "Thank you Tigerpaw, Bluepaw and someone else can take the next shift," she mewed.

Silverpaw sat down on top of a tall rock and looked down on the sleeping cats in various bushes and ferns. Tigerpaw leapt up onto the rock too, sitting down right next to her, blocking any means of getting off of the rock. The side Silverpaw was on had a steep drop into a very big, very prickly thorn bush. "I won't be your mate! Get that through your head, mousebrain!" she snapped angrily. "You took control of the group when I wanted it, you made Flowerpaw the leader of the Shadowclan apprentices. Do you know how horrible that made me feel?" he snarled furiously, rage flickering in his eyes, but also a hunger for revenge. He leapt and before Silverpaw could react, snatched her scruff and easily carried her small form down the rock and to a group of ferns about five tree-lengths away, just out of earshot to any sleeping cats. She let out a yelp but no cat woke. Tigerpaw cruelly dragged a claw over her belly wound, she tensed. "Do you want me to reopen this?" When Silverpaw didn't reply, he lashed out and the wound which had taken so long to heal was slashed open again. A cry of pain escaped her jaws, then she clamped them shut even harder, not letting herself make another sound.

After a few more minutes of cruel torture, Tigerpaw relented and let her stand. She licked away most of the blood and soaked some moss on the rest. Her hatred towards Tigerpaw roared through her, her life song fueled with rage. She gave him a withering glare and stalked to the other end of the camp, not fighting him for the sake of the mission. He would be taught a lesson during the Seasons Competition. The rest of the shift past and Silverpaw went to sleep, dreaming of nothing but black sky.

The next day, they came upon a Twolegplace. The band of apprentices had to climb over fences and walls, crossed Thunderpaths, and fight off a dog. By the time night had fallen, Heatherpaw had found an abandoned Twoleg nest and they camped there for the night. "Silverpaw, let's go hunting," Vinepaw mewed, flicking his tail tip. "Ok," she replied without hesitation. Walking around for a bit to find a quiet spot, the pair settled down in a little patch of moss in a square of grass beside a Twoleg nest. Vinepaw stood over Silverpaw and rolled her onto her belly. "What are you doing?" she mumbled, having a pretty good idea at what he was hinting at. After a bit of nudging, her paws were out in front of her and she was crouching on her hind legs. Silverpaw didn't recognize this strange, but natural feeling position but she stayed in it. They mated, Vinepaw tugging her scruff gently and she mewed happily. Vinepaw manipulated her masterfully even though he'd never done anything like it before. They continued for a bit, then Silverpaw's energy ran out and she flopped on her side, purring. Sleep drifted up to her and claimed her without hesitation and the last feeling she had was one of contentment and bliss.

So I have finally finished this chapter, I hope it was interesting! The journey will last for several chapters if everything goes according to plan and I have a new story called Flight of Shadows which debuted a long time ago! I really need a break so won't be updating as much.


	10. What's a Mountain?

What's a Mountain?

Silverpaw woke to the feeling of someone licking her ears. "We need to get back to camp," Vinepaw murmured into her ear, he was already awake and had only stayed because she was still asleep. "Hhhmmmrrrggg?" she mumbled sleepily. Vinepaw nudged Silverpaw to her paws and together, made their way to camp with a few mice that Vinepaw had caught earlier. Spottedpaw ran up to Silverpaw, shooting a quick glance of acknowledgement at Vinepaw. "I had a dream!" she mewed excitedly, pacing once she was a tail length away from the couple. "Why don't you just tell everyone?" Silverpaw inquired. "Well you're the leader so they might believe you more," Spottedpaw mewed. "Let's get back to camp and then I'll announce it, what was the dream?" reasoned Silverpaw. Spottedpaw told them, not even caring whether Vinepaw was from a different clan, she reasoned that they would hear about it sooner or later.

"Spottedpaw had a dream!" Silverpaw announced after talking with the other leaders. "What? How come she had it and not some other cat?" Brokenpaw growled from his den. "Because StarClan chose her," Silverpaw replied calmly but with a sharp edge. "I'll let Spottedpaw tell you," Silverpaw backed away from the stump she was standing on. The tortoiseshell apprentice replaced her, "StarClan told me that we're supposed to head towards the mountains and find a Tribe of some sort," she explained. Bluepaw and Spottedpaw gave each other a very quick glance that conveyed many different expressions. "What are mountains?" Stripedpaw piped up. "We think that we should travel to the shapes in the fog over there," Vinepaw explained to his brother about the looming shapes.

One day of boring traveling through a forest and then crossing a wide, rushing river ensued. The next day wasn't much better, simply running through two Twoleg fields of plants and then hunting in a barn. The third day of trekking was much more excitable. The group had reached the foot of the mountains and began to climb a rocky path, pebbles clattered down as they were dislodged, making the already nervous apprentices even more jumpy. "Here," Flowerpaw called out just loud enough for everyone to hear her, they'd already had one accident in which they learned that yowling loudly wasn't the smartest thing to do. "We can make camp in that cleft under the tree that splits in two," she gestured with her tail and the Shadowclan cats entered the den, then Skyclan, and then the rest of the apprentices. Only one cat was needed to guard the narrow entrance so Quailpaw took the first watch shift. Peaceful sleep came to Silverpaw when she was curled up in the soft moss. Dawn broke soon and the perilous journey continued.

"Who are you?" A voice rang clearly across the crisp mountain air. It had a strange accent and a brown colored tom ran lightly down the rocky path. His wide paws handling the rough terrain like how their paws would handle flat ground. "We are from the Clans in the forest, we traveled really far," Vinepaw went forward to meet the stranger. "This is Tribe area," the other tom mewed. "Sorry, could we meet your leader? We need somewhere to stay," Flowerpaw broke in and Vinepaw shot her a look telling her that he could handle it. The Tribe cat looked surprised. "The Tribe of Endless Hunting told us that strange cats would ask Stoneteller about a forest. Come with me," he beckoned with his tail at the confused apprentices. They followed anyways and after a bit of picking through the path, they reached a cave behind a large waterfall. "It's the Tribe!" Bluepaw hissed, Spottedpaw nodded, excited to meet the cats who helped Firestar on the journey to the lake.

"Welcome, are you from far away?" Stoneteller mewed. "My name is Stoneteller and I am the healer of the Tribe of Rushing Water."

"Me, Vinepaw, Silverpaw, Flowerpaw, and Skypaw are from the Clans in the forest, are you their medicine cat?" Blazepaw asked boldly.

"I don't know what a medicine cat is but I heal and lead the Tribe."

"We are looking for a new home since our old one is being destroyed by flooding, fire, and storms. We have almost no fresh-kill," Flowerpaw stepped in.

"Let's talk about this later, would you like to stay here for a bit?" Stoneteller invited, the lithe gray she-cat stood and swished her tail.

"Could we discuss this with our other Clanmates?"Flowerpaw rose to her paws and turned towards the group of apprentices huddled in a part of the large main cave. Muttering broke out the moment the leaders returned to them and the almost unanimous decision was to stay. "Thank you for your offer for us to stay here for a while, is there anywhere we could settle in?" Vinepaw mewed politely. Stoneteller nodded and pointed her tail to an open area with little dips in the stone floor lined with feathers and moss. As the Clan cats were settling in, several curious Tribe members drifted to their corner of the cave and struck up conversations.

"Hi, my name's Lark that Flies in Clouds but just call me Lark," a brown and white she-cat introduced herself.

"My name's Bluepaw," the apprentice returned the greeting. Stoneteller stood at the back of the cave, ready to make an announcement. "Tribe cats! Today, a group of young cats seeking a new home for their Clans to live has arrived and we will give them shelter and food for about a half moon. I will discuss their new home in private with them in the Cave of Pointed Stones. Meeting is dismissed," Stoneteller called. Voices erupted ranging from murmurs to yowls.

Later, every cat was settled. Some Tribe cats cast suspicious glances to the new additions to the cave but others welcomed them with open minds. "So you have a separate leader and healer? That's so strange," Lark mewed.

"Yep, and warriors train to hunt and fight, not just one of the two," Spottedpaw explained to the little group of Tribe cats that had gathered around them. Lark, Stream that Shimmers Under Sun, and Hawk that Flies Over Snow were the most curious and friendly of all the Tribe cats, asking questions and meeting all the apprentices. "That's so strange!" Rock exclaimed.

"We think that your customs are strange to us too," Bluepaw reminded, then glanced at Tigerpaw and Brokenpaw glaring at a few To-bes from the corner of the cave. "You must be hungry, let's share prey," Hawk suggested, the gray tom picked up a large bird and dropped it at their feet. He nodded for Bluepaw and Spottedpaw to take the first bite, then he and Lark took a chunk out of the hawk.

Stoneteller beckoned with a wave of her tail for the leaders to follow her. "I have received a sign from the Tribe of Rushing Water, they say that the place you seek will be for future generations. We call it the hill place and it's that way, to the direction where the sun sets," she mewed, waving to the direction with a paw.

"Thanks Stoneteller, you've been so much help to us," Skypaw looked about to burst with excitement. They ran to tell the others and after they stayed the night, the apprentices said goodbye to their new friends and started their journey towards the hill place.

A few minutes of picking over boulders and rocky paths, several large shadows swooped over them. A screech echoed in the eerily quiet mountain range and five hawks swooped down, tearing at the apprentices. An equally fierce battle cry yowled from a patrol of Tribe cats. Shimmer, Hawk, Cloud that Covers Sun, and Pebble at Stream Bottom leapt at the attacking birds, dragging them down. Circling above them, two remaining eagles dove down, snatching Shimmer and Hawk. "Help!" Shimmer screeched, blood showing from where the large bird had grabbed her. Struggling, the two young Tribe cats were carried away with the birds.

Yes, I know that was short, but I'm having writer's block right now and a lot of contests, etc. I also started up drawing requests again on Quizup so that'll keep me busy.


End file.
